The Heart Grows Fonder
by IceBitchHana
Summary: Glee as babies. Shelby has three children, Rachel 4, Santana 6 and Puck 7. Judy has also got three children, Brittany 7, Quinn 6 and Sam 4. Watch how their lives change and intertwine. The children learn and love each other and try and get their mothers to fall in love. With each other. Love and Hate, as well as trails through this journey. Shelby/Judy.
1. Chapter 1

Glee as babies. Shelby has three children, Rachel 4, Santana 6 and Puck 7. Judy has also got three children, Brittany 7, Quinn 6 and Sam 4. Watch how their lives change and intertwine. The children learn and love each other and try and get their mothers to fall in love. With each other. Love and Hate, as well as trails through this journey. Shelby/Judy.

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet in a suburban neighbourhood, situated in Lima, Ohio. Shelby Corcoran, a woman of 37, was sitting outside on her porch relaxing, before her 'monsters' woke up. She loved all three of her children, but they were terrors. Noah "Puck" Corcoran was 7 years old, and he was a boy of mischief, he loved pranks and games and football, his sister Santana Corcoran was 6 years old, and she was exactly the same, loved mischief, pranks and was just like her older brother, a little tomboy. Then there was her youngest, a spitting image of herself, and a very loud voice to match, was Rachel, 4 years old, she had her tantrums, a lot, but this little was the apple of her mother's eye.

Shelby smiled at the thought of her youngest; she would probably be in her mother's bed now waiting for her to get back for some cuddle. Still smiling, Shelby was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a van driving around the corner and down the street. As it got closer Shelby realised it was a moving truck.

"Hmm, someone must be moving into the house next door." Shelby pondered out loud.

"Who you talking to Mama?" Shelby jumped, not realising the door had opened, standing by the door was Santana. "Sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, sweetie." Shelby smiled and opened her arms, to which Santana jumped into them. "And I was just talking to myself." Santana smiled and cuddled further into her mother. Both mother and daughter stayed there watching the moving men unload in the house. A few minutes later they saw a black four by four enter the drive. First person to step out was a beautiful mature, probably mid-30s, blonde woman step out of the driver's side. She noticed Shelby and Santana on the porch. She smiled at them and waved, she continued to back of the car and let out a girl around Santana's age, following behind the little girl was another little girl around Puck's age.

"Come on honey bee lets go say hi." Shelby said, continuing to stare at the woman, she was mesmerising. Shelby has always been attracted to woman, all through college she was with woman. Then one day she found a caring and sensitive man, married him had three lovely children and then he ran off with another woman. So the blonde beauty was a change to Shelby. Shelby walked off the porch with Santana in tow and approached the blonde with a smile. "Hey, welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Shelby and this is Santana"

"Wow, Santana that's a beautiful name, just like the owner" the blonde winked at Santana and chuckled when Santana blushed. "Hi, I'm Judy, and these little rascals are Quinn, Brittany and this little shy boy in my arms is Sam"

Shelby looked at all three kids they were as pretty as their mother. "You have beautiful children." Shelby smiled, she noticed that Santana, Brittany and Quinn started talking like they knew each other for years. "Don't you love it when children are care free and just connect straight away" Judy watched the girls and nodded smiling. "So where do you hail from?" Shelby asked.

"Only from Columbus, so not that far." Judy replied. "Is Santana your only child?" as Judy asked Rachel came running out as fast as her legs could carry her stopping at the top of the porch steps with tears running down her face.

"Mama, Mama!" Rachel shouted distressed. Shelby ran over to her and picked her up, cuddling her close.

"Hush now honey mama is here" she said soothingly. She walked back to Judy. "To answer your question, I have got this little munchkin and a brute of a boy upstairs probably snoring like a wilder beast."

Judy was in love with Rachel, 'Oh my goodness she is such a cutie! I just wanna hug her forever. Hey there cutie.' Judy said smiling at Rachel, Rachel just snuggled into her mother's neck not liking the attention. Shelby laughed and rubbed Rachel's back

Santana pulled on Judy's trouser leg wanting attention from the blonde as well. 'Miss Judy, Rachel is really really shy, she don't talk to no one. She's a momma's girl.' Rachel's head rose out of her mother's neck and poked out her tongue.

'Santana don't be mean to your sister!' Shelby scolded.

Judy chuckled 'Do you get this a lot?'

Shelby laughed with her; you couldn't help but smile at the musical laugh that came from Judy, that's all she's done today. 'Yeah, constant back and forth.'

Judy laughed, 'Yeah my two girls are exactly the same always bickering and Sam just sits there in wonder.'

Shelby laughed, 'All puck does is scoff and walk away' Judy laughed as well. 'Well Judy, I better let you get on, you probably have a lot of unpacking' Judy nodded with a sad but thoughtful look. Santana looked at her mom then at Judy and smiled.

'Or' Santana started 'You could come over and have breakfast momma does awesome pancakes you hafta try them!' Santana squealed the last bit, Shelby Looked at her daughter in a surprised and wondering manner while Judy laughed.

'You can come over for breakfast. As Santana said I do awesome pancakes' Shelby said winking. Judy smiled and then nodded.

Shelby escorted everybody into the house and got them settled into the living room, Santana started to talk to Judy about the power rangers while Shelby sat Rachel on to the sofa. She watched as Quinn walked up to Rachel and introduced herself, Rachel was in wonder. 'Are you a pwincess?'

Shelby snorted and left to the kitchen and started on the pancakes Santana so kindly set for her to do. In the middle of making the first batch she heard someone enter the kitchen.

'You have a lovely home, Shelby'

Shelby smiled hearing the goddess' voice. 'Thank you Judy. I'm sorry you were ambushed here by my daughter'

Judy laughed her twinkling laugh and shook her head 'no not ambushed, persuaded I like to think' Judy moved beside Shelby slightly brushing the small of her back.

Shelby shivered and smiled in Judy's direction. "So Judy, where's the husband, surely he should be doing all the unpacking while you sit there looking gorgeous."

Judy laughed and blushed, then looking down she swallowed. "He cheated on me with another skank, and after that came out and we were in the middle of getting a divorce, it also came out that he had five fucking others on the go while I was at home feeling useless and making sure the kids were okay and healthy" she banged her fist hard on the kitchen counter, Shelby flinched, "I felt so fucking useless and used and abused." Shelby's head shot up and looked concerned at Judy, she was about to talk when Santana came walking in.

Shelby touches Judy's clenched fist and looks her in the eye, "We can talk more, later, if you would like"

Judy smiles, teary, "I'd like that, thank you Shelby" Shelby smiled then turned to see all the kids were standing in kitchen looking the parents.

Quinn stepped forward and grabbed her mum's hand, "Mommy, are you okay?"

Judy smiled and knelt down to Quinn's level. "I'm fine sweetie," she looked up at me and smiled "Absolutely fine", she hugged Quinn then picked her which earned a squeal. "Right, Shelby has kindly mad us some pancakes. Let's go eat them."

They went and sat at the table eating the lovely breakfast, after Shelby went to wake up Puck. Everyone was talking, Judy had Sam on her lap, and Shelby had Rachel in hers. Santana had started to talk to Judy about her school, how popular she was and her best friends. Shelby just knew by looking at Santana's face whenever Judy complimented her that Santana was smitten.

"Santana, stop boasting to Judy." Shelby said laughing. Santana blushed and returned to her pancakes.

Judy laughed, while rubbing Santana's back. "Don't worry about your Mom, Babe. She just a meanie." Judy stage whispered, making the whole table laugh. Santana hugged Judy and made sure she stayed close to her, loving the attention.

"I'm a meanie?" Shelby question, looking fake hurt. "Well, I think that Little Miss Perfect should not have any more pancakes." The kids laughed at their parents being silly and mean to each other and Quinn wanted in on the funniness.

"You're not a meanie, Shelly. I like you." Quinn smiled at Shelby and Shelby smiled back.

Shelby had beckoned Quinn over to her seat. Shifting Rachel onto one knee, she lifted Quinn on the other. "Thanks, honey, I think I have been replaced as Santana's cook now, not her mother."

The jokes and laughter carried on till everything was cleared off the table and cleaned. Judy was sitting the living room on the sofa with Santana clutched to her side, Quinn on her other side and Sam and Rachel on her lap, while Brittany and Puck were sitting on the floor by her feet. They were all engrossed with the TV.

Judy just loved it. It was like one big family. When Shelby entered the room, smiling at what she saw. She was un-noticed, so she snapped a picture. She was so happy at the way the kids were together and how polite they were with Judy. She realised she was going to love having the new next door neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I do not own Glee or Frozen :/

Chapter 2

About three in the afternoon, when the young ones were slowly falling asleep, Judy stretched as best as she could, still covered in kids.

"I think we best be going, a lot of unpacking to do." All the kids moaned and groaned, not wanting to move.

Quinn was so comfy cuddled against her Mother's side, now she was going to have to move and probably not be able to cuddle with her mama again. Quinn knew what happened with her Mama and her father, nobody realised it, but as soon as it happened, Judy spent less time with the kids and sent them off to live with their Nana for a while. So for Quinn, this cuddle time was really special, she knew her Mama was trying but with Sam being a baby and Brittany with her many activities, Judy had no time for Quinn. The little blonde girl wanted to say something to her Mama but she didn't want to upset her. Huffing, Quinn got up and stretched her little legs.

She looked to her Mama, who looked really tired, and frowned, she didn't want her Mama to feel like this. She hated her father, he was so nasty, to everyone even Brittany! "Mama, what about going home, unpacking the bed stuff and then cuddle?"

Judy smiled at Quinn's request; she keeps forgetting how smart Quinn can be picking up on feelings. She knew Quinn hated not having any time with her Mama, for this Judy felt guilty. Judy gently moved Rachel on to Santana, who instantly curled into the girl, put Sam on her right hip and crouched in front of Quinn. "Baby, that sounds like an excellent idea!" Judy praised, and then picked Quinn up as well, placing her on her left hip.

Quinn smiled widely at her Mama and hugged her neck tightly, "Thank you, Mama." Quinn whispered, kissing Quinn's cheek.

Shelby smiled at the little interaction, stepped forward and touched Judy's arm, nodding her head, indicating she wanted to talk. Judy put her babies down and followed Shelby into the kitchen.

"Look, Judy, I really think you need to talk things out, I could see your guilt when Quinn was talking." Judy looked down still feeling guilty, "I have a bottle of red wine, just waiting to be opened. So how about when we get the kids to bed we'll get my lawn chairs and put them in between the houses and just look at the stars and you can tell me everything." Shelby looked at Judy closely, making sure she wasn't angry or upset; Judy looked up, eyes glistening. "Is that a good idea?"

Judy threw herself on Shelby, lightly sobbing into her shoulder. She quietened down after a minute and stood back, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just… I mean, you've been nothing but nice to me and my children, and it's just something I'm not really used to." Shelby just nodded, stroking Judy's arm. "It's a lovely idea, thank you so much Shelby."

"Lovely, it's fine honestly. Just say I'll meet you outside at around 9 tonight?" Judy smiled at Shelby's use of the word 'Lovely'; nobody has ever really called her lovely. She nodded her head and hugged Shelby one more time. Shelby then brushed stray tears from Judy's cheeks. Judy's face flushed as soon as Shelby touched her.

The ventured back in to the living where the kids were all huddled together giggling and talking in hushed whispers.

"So we are agreed?" Puck said looking at all of them, one at a time, first Santana then Quinn, then Brittany then Sam and finally Rachel. They all nodded and then split the little circle and turned to see Shelby with her eyebrow raised and Judy with her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Judy started, as she walked closer to the kids, hands still on hips. "Do we have a little agreement going on here? I feel left out now, don't you Shelby?"

Shelby nodded and moved closer to the kids, standing next to Judy, "Definitely do, Judy, it's makes me so sad that my babies would conspire against me."

Noah stood shocked, "No, Mama, not conspear against you, never. It was never to do with either of you's anyways."

Shelby smiled and patted Noah's shoulder, "It's conspire, son, conspire." Noah looked thoughtful, went to sit on the sofa and said to himself a couple of times. Shelby just shook her head laughing. "Anyway my lovelies, I think it's time to say goodbye, until tomorrow, yeah?" All the kids nodded, saddened, they all loved their new friends.

Quinn loved Santana, she was the same age as her, same taste in TV, even though Santana was more Tomboy, Quinn was excited to have another friend other than Brittany. She looks to Noah and rolls her eyes, she liked him, even though he was an idiot, and probably will be, but he was nice enough. She knew Noah liked pranks, but she hoped if she stuck with Santana then those pranks won't be on her. And Rachel, well, she was adorable, and she thought Quinn was a princess. This delighted Quinn, she always wanted to be a princess, she was always Daddy's little princess. Quinn thought to herself, I wonder if Rachel had seen Frozen yet, and if she meant Elsa. She would have to know the answer tomorrow.

Quinn rushed to Shelby's arms, hugging her as tight as she can. She really liked Shelby; she was so pretty and nice, nothing like her daddy. When parents knew Quinn was Russell Fabray's child, they gave her a wide birth, but not Shelby, no; Shelby embraced her just as tightly and swung her legs as they dangled in the air.

They released each other and Quinn realised that everyone was waiting for Quinn. She blushed; she knew she would be questioned by mommy, as she is never open with people, because when you are an open book then you get hurt. Quinn learnt that the hard way with Russell.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. I love you all! I realise that Frozen is a recent film but just go with it. The chapters will go from Shelby/Judy interaction to the kid's reactions and feeling towards each other. I might skip a couple of years after the next chapter just to keep it fresh, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favourites. This chapter will focus on Shelby and the relationship with her children. I know someone asked for more Rachel/Shelby interaction and there will be some, but this chapter just wrote itself. I promise Rachel and Shelby/ mother and daughter interaction will be coming.

A week had passed since Shelby and her clan had helped the gorgeous Judy Fabray and her children move into their home next door. She hadn't had the opportunity to have time alone with Judy as off yet. They were both very busy, with work, a divorce and a big film coming out.

Shelby was sitting in the living room, having a moments peace from the kids and the travelling to LA to do a voice, on what was probably going to be the biggest film, Frozen. She sipped on her coffee when her phone started ringing.

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules_

Shelby sighed, she knows she should answer a call from her ex-partner/ father of her children, but she did not want to deal with his crap. They stayed friends, but there is only so many times you can fix the heart of your first love until you run out of the fire that fuels you.

"Hi, Shelby's phone?" She stated, like every time, so it doesn't seem like she has personal ringtone to try and avoid him.

"Oh Shelby, its Hiram. I was ringing to see if you would be up to a little dinner with me and obviously bring the children?" Shelby sighed.

"Is this about introducing a new fella into their lives, because to be honest Hiram, I can't do that, not anymore. Rachel is now four and doesn't really understand anything about this, and I don't want her growing up with knowing you have a different bloke every 2 weeks." Shelby knew this was probably harsh, but it was the truth, she would get a call like this every 1 to 2 weeks trying to arrange a dinner for Shelby and the kids to meet the new fella. Now Shelby was sick of it and she was sure Noah was as well.

"Shelly, are you saying I can't see my children?!" Hiram shouted, hating that he knew that was the truth.

"Hun, I'm not saying that. Of course you can see your children, just stop setting up meeting for your new squeeze, it's not fair on them. They never get any time with you. Just think about what is best for them and call when you have actually thought of my children." Shelby hung up, again harsh, but she had to protect her children. They were hers, nobody else's, just hers.

Shelby's coffee now cold and Shelby now too tired to make another one, she just sat there on the sofa, thinking. She must've been thinking for a long time because the next thing she knew the kids were walking through the door from school. Judy picks them from school, while Shelby drops the too. It is a lovely little arrangement.

"Mama" Santana said quietly, standing beside her mother, "Are you okay?"

Shelby smiled and grabbed Santana into a hug. "Everything is fine, baby. Just thinking about things that need to be done, boring mama stuff." Santana smiled and snuggled further into her mother, soon enough Rachel and Noah joined in on a family hug.

After Shelby had fed her little army, she left Noah in charge so she could quickly have a shower. The kids where silently cuddled on the sofa watching tv when Noah spoke up.

"Hey guys, have you noticed anything wrong with Mama?" Noah was really curious, he could see that something was wrong with her but didn't know why. The girls look at Noah and just shrugged.

Noah sighed; he had to see what was wrong with Mama. Just as he thought that, he heard his mama's phone go off, to the side of him, leaning closer he sure what the message said.

**From Hiram 16/09/2003 16.06pm **

_Shelly, you can't keep my kids from me. I am there father! I also say that it's harsh to say I have a new squeeze every two weeks, who do you think you are?! This is not over; if you won't let me see my kids then I'll have to get them myself. Through the courts! _

Noah was fuming, how dare his father say that to his Mama. She is right, he has got a new man every 2 weeks, and his diary states it all the time. Yeah that's right Noah has a diary.

Noah was panicking, his father can't take them away from Mama he just can't. He rushed upstairs to see his Mama, luckily, coming out of her bedroom dressed in her pyjamas. He ran to her and slammed himself into her legs.

"Don't let him take us Mama. I don't wanna live with Dad! I don't wanna leave you ever! Please Mama; don't let us go with Dad!"

Noah was now crying into his mother's legs, gripping on to her trousers tightly. Shelby unhooked him and picked him up, rest his head in the crook of her neck, swaying slowly, hoping to calm Noah down. Shelby started to hum a tune, she knew Noah would know.

When Noah had finally calmed down, Shelby sat on her bed with him in her lap. She brushed his fringe away from her face and wiped the tear tracks away from his face. Noah wouldn't look at his mother, just played with the top of her tank top.

Shelby spoke softly, "Noah, baby, what's brought this one, who told you that you're going to be going to your father?"

Noah didn't look up just kept starting at his hand, playing with the top of her tank top. "A text came through to your phone from Dad, he said he was going to go through the courts, and that it isn't over."

Shelby just pulled Noah closer to her chest. "I swear you now, No, I will never, ever let you live with your father. You are my children; no one will take you away from me." Shelby said this so determined, she could not believe that Hiram could text her that. Who does he think he is?!

"I love you so much, Mama." Noah whispered, gripping onto his mother.

Shelby smiled, placing a kiss on his head, she rocked them both back and forth, "I love you too, munchkin, so much." Shelby continued to rock Noah to sleep; he was exhausted, after that entire discovery about his dad. Shelby laid him on her bed and sorted out her other two monsters, seeing how they are and giving them massive cuddles.

She had just started on the children's food when she decided to text her lovely ex-partner back.

**To Hiram 16/09/2003 17.19pm **

_If you want to see your kids you can, after you actually act like a father to them. If you don't want to do that and go straight to the courts, carry on, but you are never taking my children away from me._

**Hope you all enjoyed it. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the favourites and follows :) It means a lot and I apologise for the long wait but my battery for my laptop has been playing up so much lately I thought I would leave it alone before I broke it, by throwing it out the window, eek. Anyway, thank you again and here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

The Fabray's had been in the neighbourhood for a month now and Judy was still in the middle of decorating the house. The kids have tried to help her, and she allowed it, until Sam was practically swimming in paint. The children started staying at Shelby's on the weekends, so Judy would have some time to herself to get it done.

Standing by the fence in the back garden, talking to Shelby, who was on the other side of the fence, Judy was complaining at all the work that still needed to be done.

"I mean, I didn't realise that the house needed so much work!" She sighed, dramatically. "It seemed perfect when I viewed it and now I am actually moved in, I can see all the cracks. I am going to have to get professionals in. It's getting to stressful doing the house as well as going to work."

Shelby sighed, nodding in agreement. "I think it's better to get some professionals in, you're going to run yourself into the ground if you carry on this way."

Judy sighed, looking down at the fence and played with a piece of loose wood in the fence. Shelby looked at her, curious of this behaviour; Judy was usually confident and beaming with a radiant smile, she almost looked nervous and childlike. Looking closer, Shelby realised where Quinn got the habit of fidgeting while wanting to ask something but too shy to.

Smiling, Shelby took Judy's hand, stopping her playing with the fence; Judy looked at Shelby, a little shocked. "Judy, what do you want to ask?"

Judy looked more shocked, "How did you know?!"

Shelby laughed, "Jude, you have to same quizzical look on your face as a certain daughter when she is too shy to ask a question."

Judy laughed and nodded, "Yes, she did learn from the best." She looked over Shelby's shoulder, again, thinking.

Shelby quite worried, held onto Judy's hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. "Judy, honey, seriously what is wrong?"

"I, um" Judy stuttered. "I have never done this before, it is completely new territory for me, and well, you have been absolutely amazing, with the kids, and listening to me cry about my horrible ex-husband. I was just, um, I was just" Judy looked around, anywhere but at Shelby. What happened next is something Judy never thought would happen but was completely blessed by it.

"Mommy was wondering if you would go on a date with her?!" Shelby and Judy turned to see all the kids on Shelby's porch and Quinn in front of them on the grass next to Shelby, the culprit to the question.

Judy blushed, terribly, Shelby was trying her hardest not to laugh at how cute Quinn was, how adorable Judy was and at the whole situation.

Shelby turned back to Judy; still hand in hand, "Was that actually what you were going to ask, Jude?"

"Well yes, only if you agree but no if you think it's a completely silly idea." Judy rushed this out, blushing even harder, she saw Quinn standing on the fence, giving her the eyes of "I want to be picked up", Quinn knowing her mommy needed support. Shelby watched on as Judy picked up Quinn and place her on her hip. She saw Judy slightly hid into Quinn's hair and Quinn twirling her mother's hair around her little fingers. Shelby was shocked once again at how similar they both were, but the scene warmed her heart.

"Yes" Shelby whispered.

Both Judy and Quinn looked at her, "What did you say?" Judy whispered back.

Shelby got closer to her and leaned in close, "I said yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." She leaned in closer and captured Judy's lips for split seconds. Shelby smiled and turned around. "Alright you monster get back in, there's nothing to see."

"Nothing to see! Ma you kissed Jude!" Noah.

"Go momma, get your mack on" Santana, which resulted in her getting a slight slap across the head.

"Mama!" Rachel.

Meanwhile, Judy's kids ran over to her and Quinn. Judy had already placed Quinn back over the fence and proceeded to climb over herself.

As soon as her second foot touched the grass she heard, "Judy! There is a gate like 5 foot away from you?!" She looked up and saw Shelby smiling at her, so she knew there was no harm. She just poked her tongue out at Shelby and picked up her baby, Sam.

"See, Mommy, see. I told you it would be okay?!" Quinn said dancing around her mother as she walked towards the Corcoran house.

"You were right baby, but I think I remember the words not coming out of my mouth." Judy Smiled when Quinn blushed as red as a tomato. "Next time I tell you something, keep it to yourself baby girl." She pinched Quinn's cheek, laughing.

"I am sorry Mommy." Judy just looked at Quinn and kneeled down to her level.

"Darling, I know you are, don't ever be afraid of me, I am not your father. I know you were excited, because I know you love Shelby and the family. I love that you came to my rescue." Judy pulled her little twin flush towards her and hugged her as tight as she could with Sam in the other arm. "Well, where's your sister?"

Quinn and Sam giggled, "She's with San." Judy looked perplexed, why was that so funny. They entered the house and Judy straight away saw that Brittany and Santana where cuddled on the sofa watching Power Rangers.

She felt someone stand behind her, directly behind her; she then felt a hand on her hip. "You know, it's nice to finally do little touches like this and know you like me" A sultry voice said into her ear.

"Just so you know, Shel, our date is tonight."

Shelby pulled back, "Tonight?! But what about the kids, what am I going to wear?!"

Judy took Shelby's hand, "I have a sitter, a girl that babysits my babies all the time, their cousin. And I would dress, casual and warm but wear a dress."

"Wow, someone was confident that I was going to say yes." Shelby smirked, impressed, but sad that she didn't think of it at first.

"We all told Jude that you liked her Ma. She said she wanted to do it before you plucked up the courage." Puck said this grinning happily as he watched his mother and the next best person, what he thought to be, in his life. _"Judy is much better than dad. She doesn't let us down."_ He thought.

"Oooh, you sneaky, sneaky people." Shelby laughed.

"That's why you love us Momma." Santana shouted from the sofa.

"That is exactly why I love you." Shelby said this, while sneaking up on Santana, she grabbed her into a bear hug, (this was easy as Santana always sat on the arm of any chair) and peppered her with kisses. After a few screams of "Stop it!" and "Mooooommm!" Shelby stopped and gave her one last kiss. "You are too much like me, young one."

The rest of the gang were just laughing at Santana rubbing her face as she tried to get her "mom kiss juice" of her face.

The laughter died down when the doorbell rang, Shelby, while wiping her eyes from crying with laughter opened the door and immediately stopped laughing altogether.

"What are you doing here?"

**Okay guys, here we are, thank you for reading. I know I ended on a cliff hanger and just before the date as well! But please don't hate me! **

**Also I know that Santana might be a bit young to say "get your mack on" but I couldn't help myself, and I would believe she would have got it from her brother. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, favourites and just everything, special time now as we have the fifth chapter now. We have the date and young love and tense times coming up in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning : This chapter is rated M for some swearing on Shelby's part.**

_Previously on The Heart Grows Fonder _

_The laughter died down when the doorbell rang, Shelby, while wiping her eyes from crying with laughter opened the door and immediately stopped laughing altogether. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

Shelby was stunned to see her ex-husband standing at her door. This could not be happening, she thought to herself, not on a good day like today.

"Hi Shelly, I came over to spend some time with the children, be a proper father like you told me to be in the text you sent a couple of months ago." Hiram smiled, like it was the best thought ever.

Shelby could not believe this, she moved out of the way from the door and let him in. "Go through to the kitchen, I'll be there now." She watched as he expertly moved towards the kitchen. She shut the door and banged her head on it. She felt a hand on her back and sighed. "Jude, I'm sorry for this. I'm going to have to talk to him."

"I understand, Shel, I'll take the kids over to mine, okay. Take as long as you need. Just know that we'll all be next door." Shelby hugged Judy, tightly, just whispering her thanks.

They broke apart and went into the sitting room where the kids were patiently waiting. "Okay my babies, you are going over to Judy's now, I'll be over later." Shelby opened her arms for hugs off her monsters.

Rachel ran over straight away and hugged her mother tightly around her neck, as tight as her little arms could. "Love you Mama." Shelby hugged her back with a kiss on the head. They released and Rachel ran back to Quinn who proceeded to wrap her arms around Rachel in a hug, she knew something was wrong.

Shelby looked to Santana, who was looking worried, not wanting to leave her Momma, she slowly walked up to Shelby and hugged her. "Please be okay, momma. No shouting."

Shelby laughed slightly, "I promise baby." She kissed Santana's cheek, and let her go, she walked over to Judy and leaned her head on her leg.

Shelby smiled at this, her smile then turned to horror when she noticed that Noah wasn't in the room, then she heard shouting from the kitchen. She turned to Judy, "Take them over to your now. They don't need to hear anything."

Judy nodded, picking up Sam and grabbing Santana's hand, "Come on Quinn, Rachel." They all left the house, they were near to the front door when they heard a smash. Santana's eyes went wide and tried to pull away from Judy. "No Santana, you are not going over there. Quinn, get the door open."

Judy quickly got the kids situated in front of the TV with a film. "You all need to stay here, no moving, I'll be next door." She kissed all the kids on their heads and left the house, entering Shelby's through the back door, that lead straight into the kitchen.

She first saw Shelby holding Puck back, while he was still shouting. She then saw the ex-husband, Hiram, standing on the other side of the kitchen, a pile of glass in between the both of them.

"Shelby, is everything alright?" Judy was concerned, she wanted to help. She knew Shelby was going to get her to take Puck out of the house but she didn't know the situation and who broke the glass.

"Everything is fine Jude, could carry Noah and take him to yours?" Judy raised her eyebrow, Shelby understood and answered "Noah got a bit carried away" She answered rolling her eyes, "Be careful her doesn't hit you when you take him."

Judy laughed and took Noah from Shelby. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and lifted him, he was still struggling but as soon as she was outside, he stopped and just hung there. Judy put him down, turned him around and pulled him towards her, into a hug. Puck wrapped his arms around Judy's neck and started sobbing. She stroked his back and hugged him close to her.

When he was a bit calmer, she lifted him, securing his legs around her waist and carried him to her back door, through to the kitchen.

She placed him on the counter, where he sat, still clinging on to her. She sighed and hugged him; she placed a kiss to his forehead and stroked his back.

"Come on honey, everything is fine. Can you stop crying for Jude?" She spoke so softly, melodically. She noticed it soothed him, she started to hum a lullaby, and he calmed down instantly. Judy smiled to herself, loving this side of Noah 'Puck' Corcoran.

Meanwhile at the Corcoran House

Shelby and Hiram just stood there in silence until they knew Judy and Noah were away from the house.

"Well, he's definitely feisty like his mother." Hiram said, laughing.

Shelby didn't laugh, she just stood there, one hand on her hip the other on the kitchen counter, it was tiring work trying to keep hold of a 7 year old boy. "What do you want, Hiram?" She started to move to clean up the glass vase that Noah had smashed.

"I told you Shelby, I want to be a father to the children."

"Three fucking months ago I sent that text, Hiram. Three months!" Shelby threw the glass back down on the floor, narrowly missing her foot. "What took you so long? Noah read the text you sent back saying you would take me to court for them! He was fucking heartbroken! We promised that we would never drag the kids through court if we ever had an argument."

"I'm sorry that Noah saw the text, I only sent that text out of anger. I didn't mean it Shelly, I love those kids. I know I haven't been around that much and you were right about flaunting my new relationships in front of them. It wasn't right, and I have now had time to think." Hiram carefully stepped closer to Shelby, placing his hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him. He lowered his head and kissed Shelby with so much passion.

Shelby was shocked, but kissed him back with a much passion. It was familiar territory; they have been here before, in this kitchen, kissing with so much love. That was then though, when they were a happy family, before Hiram ran off with someone else. The thought came into Shelby's mind and she pushed Hiram off her.

"No! You don't get to do that. You have moved on, actually you moved on quicker than I ever did." She wiped her lips, disgusted with herself, she swore she would never fall back in love, let alone kiss Hiram again. "You can spend time with our children, but don't you ever think you can come back into this house and think we can be a perfect family again, because we are way passed that." Hiram tried to say something but Shelby just held up her hand. "No, I don't want to hear it, please just leave. I'll text you when you can take the kids out. It might be this weekend."

Hiram turned to leave the house, he got to the front door and saw that Shelby was following him, he turned to her, "I'm sorry Shelby, about everything. I should never have kissed you, it was just impulse, I'm sorry. I shall wait for your text." He opened the door, "Goodbye Shelly."

And with that he was out of the door. Shelby fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. She screamed out with frustration, how could she be so stupid to let him kiss her for that long.

Shelby didn't know how long she had been on the floor, but she picked herself up, brushed the tears away and walked over to Judy's house, she needed to see her children. She opened the door quietly, looking into the sitting room she found Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Sam all sitting together watching a film, she smiled and walked to the kitchen.

She found Judy and Noah cuddled up on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Judy saw her and gave her a small sad smile. Shelby walked up to her and knelt in front of her with her hands on her knees.

"He cried himself to sleep." Judy stated sadly.

"I am so sorry Judy. This should never have happened, any of it." Shelby sighed and rubbed her hand up and down Noah's back. "You want me to take him?" Judy nodded and shifted so Noah's head was in the crook of his mother neck and legs around her waist. He snuggled deeper into her, recognising the fruity smell of his mother.

Judy stretched and walked to the coffee maker; she grabbed to mugs and started preparing it. "Do you wanna talk about it Shel?"

"He wants to be more involved in the kids' lives, which is brilliant it's just that, um, he, um…" She trailed off.

"He kissed you." Judy stated. Shelby looked shocked, "Russell did exactly the same a few weeks ago, luckily it was the weekend and you had the kids, but yeah, men do that. Go back to what they are used to, it's mainly because something has not gone their way." Shelby listened to this not knowing whether to be impressed that Judy knew, angry that Russell did exactly the same or just still shocked. "Plus, you lipstick is smudged." Judy lifted her thumb to remove the lipstick smeared across her top lip. Shelby reached up and took Judy's hand in hers and kissed the back of her hand. Judy smiled, "Are you okay? We can postpone the date?"

Shelby pulled Judy's hand, so that they were face to face, she leaned in and kissed the blondes lips sweetly yet passionately, "We are going on that date tonight, I want to." Shelby stated, lips still semi attached to Judy's. Judy just laughed and kissed Shelby again.

**Well there we have it, sorry it was a bit tense, hope you all enjoyed it xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Thank you all for the reviews and for reading this story, I am going to continue this as much as I can, it'll probably mostly on the weekends as I have to work during the weekdays. Thank you all once again, I know the last chapter was tense but now we have the aftermath…. The date of Ms Shelby Corcoran and Ms Judy Fabray. Enjoy.**

Shelby was in her bedroom having a slight melt down on what to wear for her date with Judy. Casual yet warm but wear a dress, those words of Judy's were swimming her mind. She had dresses but none of them were warm.

She looked behind her and noticed Noah on the bed curled up to her pillows. He hadn't left her side since the whole "ex-husband gate" as she now dubbed it.

"You okay, baby?" She asked curling up behind him, bringing him closer to her in a hug, he just nodded, turning around in her embrace. "You know baby, I don't have to go out tonight, and it can just be a Noah and Momma night like old times."

Noah shook his head furiously, "No! You have to go!"

"Are you sure?" Noah nodded and hugged his mom tightly. "Okay, well you know you can contact me whenever you want." Noah nodded again.

Shelby sighed and moved to look at her dresses again; it was no use she had nothing to wear. Just as she was about to give up Santana and Rachel came in her room with a beautiful long flowing purple dress.

"Here we go Momma, found the perfect dress!" Santana stated happily, Rachel stood there nodding and grinning.

"It's beautiful babies! I didn't even know I owned this, where was it?" Shelby asked, walking to the walk in closet to get changed.

"It was on the couch, with a note attached to it." Santana simply replied, like it was no big deal. Shelby rushed back into the room with the dress on.

"Are you serious?" Santana nodded, "Where's the note, baby?" Rachel walked over to her Mom and handed the crumbled note to her. Shelby opened it up and read the neat looped perfect handwriting.

_Shelby, _

_Here is the perfect dress for you; I know you are probably freaking out about what to wear, so here is my first part of the date for you. _

_P.S. you look cute flustered. _

_Judy xx_

Shelby stood there in shock. How did she know my size, my favourite colour and that I would be flustered? She thought, she just sat on the end of her bed mesmerised by this woman, how could someone be so perfect?

Noah, Santana and Rachel, all sat either by her or on her. Rachel climbing on her lap, Santana cuddling into her side and Noah kneeling behind her with his head on her shoulder.

"Who's the note off momma?" Santana asked, very intrigued but knowing who it was as well.

"Judy, she bought the dress." Shelby looked up and out of her window where she saw Judy standing in her window with her look-a-likes, Shelby blushed and gave a little wave, Judy waved back and winked at her.

The kids ran to the window and tried opened it, Shelby rushed behind them and opened it for them, "Be careful babies! I don't need to go to ER again this year!" Noah blushed and leaned out of the window slightly to wave to the other house.

The Fabray's opened their window and the kids started talking to each other but actually they were yelling, Shelby laughed and shook her head, she looked up and saw Judy looking at her, and she blushed again and remembered she was in the dress. She saw Judy disappear, frowning she turned around and went back to getting ready yet watching the kids, until she heard her phone go off.

Looking at the screen she saw,

**INCOMING CALL**

**JUDY**

She answered it smiling, "You know it's beyond stalkerish watching someone get ready for a date?" She heard the musical laugh of her blonde, wait when did she become my blonde? She thought to herself.

"Well, hello to you to Shel" Judy answered.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She answered sickeningly sweet and sarcastic at the same time.

"You know, your sarcasm is not appreciated" Judy laughed. Shelby snorted and moved to the window behind her kids again and saw Judy there smirking.

"You know, your smirking is not appreciated?" Shelby laughed at Judy's face when the blonde realised Shelby was back in the window. She turned serious, staring at Judy, "Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful, but I still don't understand what we are doing."

"Oh good, I thought you would have guessed" Judy laughed, "It's okay though, it looks beautiful on you."

Shelby blushed and turned away from the window, "Thank you" She peaked behind her to see Judy again, "So no hints?"

"No sorry, I don't cave when Quinn, Brittany or Sam do the puppy dog face, I'm not caving when you use that cute little voice" Judy laughed. "Just, please get ready and come on over as soon as you're done, so you can meet my niece and I can see you for a longer time then" Shelby thought she saw Judy blush from where she was standing, even though she was too far away to really see the redness in Judy's face.

"Okay, Jude, if I'm not going to get any information out of you, I'll be over in a minute." Judy and Shelby laughed and both said their goodbyes and continued to get ready, after telling their children's to come away from the windows.

Shelby ran her fingers threw her curly mass of hair nervously as she locked her door. Santana and Noah already running to Judy's front door, Rachel firmly sticking to her mother's side. Shelby turned just in time to see her two eldest burst through Judy's door, like it was their own home. She would've been shocked and appalled by her children's act if it had been anyone else's house but as both their children were constantly in and out of both houses she knew Judy wouldn't mind, and probably has already been crushed into a hug by Santana, Shelby laughed at this thought and hoisted Rachel onto her hip.

"Well, baby, I guess we should get in there, shouldn't we?" She asked, running her fingers gently threw Rachel's brunette locks.

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly, bouncing slightly in her mother's arms. She wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and snuggled her neck. "You looks rwelly pwetty mommy." She whispered.

Shelby smiled and rubbed Rachel's back softly, "Thank you my beautiful darling." She felt Rachel lifted her head and place a big wet kiss on her cheek.

They finally reached the house and let themselves in. The scene made Shelby laugh; she found Santana and Noah lying on top of Judy on the couch in a hug. She looked around to see Sam giggling and Quinn and Brittany ready to pounce on the trio. She walked over to Sam and picked him up to sit where he was and have both him and Rachel on her lap while they watch the scene unfold.

Brittany was climbing on the arm of the sofa, while Quinn was climbing on the back of the sofa, both of them looked at each other and nodded. Then just like that they both landed in the pile of hugs with Judy, Santana and Noah. Shelby heard Judy groan as the blondes jumped on her as well.

Judy turned to hear laughter to her side and saw Shelby in stitches. Soon the whole house was laughing.

"Well, someone got the love tonight." Shelby stated hugging Sam and Rachel close to her, still slightly laughing, both Sam and Rachel were still watching the pile on, with smiles, while Sam was playing with Shelby's fingers and Rachel was playing with her hair.

"I could say the same thing, those two are always with you, and I get the rough kids." Judy stated laughing. The kids on her gasped and slowly started get off her.

"We aren't rough Mommy!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's called tough love" Santana stated with a nod, which made Shelby burst out laughing again.

"Don't you like our pile on hugs, mama?" Brittany asked, quite sad.

Judy looked at Brittany, guilty that she made her own daughter sad. She sat up and then gathered them all in a huge hug again. "Of course I like our pile on hugs, actually no I don't." The kids looked at her astonished.

"What?" Noah asked, rudely but sad.

"I don't like them because I love them!" She placed a kiss on all of their cheeks, to which Brittany and Quinn looked happy and pleased and kissed Judy back at the same time on each cheek, while Noah and Santana sat there blushing furiously.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom!" Sam chanted, trying to get his mother's attention. Judy looked at him and adjusted the kids so she could get up.

She reached Shelby and kneeled in front of her, looking at Sam, "Is my baby boy feeling left out of mommy kisses?" Sam nodded and pouted. She picked him up and placed him on her hip, while placing dozens of kisses on his face. Sam squealed and giggled. Once Judy had stopped her attack with kisses, Sam laid his head in the crook of her neck, snuggling, breathing n the smell of his mother.

"And of course I can't forget the little Princess herself!" Judy said, leaning down and placing a loving kiss on Rachel's cheek, to which Rachel then placed the same on Judy's.

Shelby smiled at the transaction, "What about me?" She said with a slight pout.

Judy laughed and sat with the four eldest children, Sam still in arms. "What about you? You aren't as cute as these munchkins."

Shelby looked at her shocked but laughed and shook her head, while Noah had to pipe up and said, "Yeah Mom you're like old, Judy only likes to kiss cute kids like us on the cheek."

"Oh is that so?" Shelby pouts at Judy. Judy just laughs and blows Shelby a kiss.

The door knocks and Brittany goes to answer the door and squeals. Judy looks at Shelby and gives her a wink, placing Sam on the couch and getting up to welcome her niece.

When she walked to the door, she saw Brittany in the arms of her niece Kitty. She laughs and walks around them to close the door.

"Kitty, lovely, you know you can just walk in." Judy said.

"I know Auntie J but it doesn't seem right as its your new home." Kitty looked at her auntie and blushed, she was still getting used to her aunt being in her town and without the husband.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Come meet my new friends!" Brittany yelled bouncing in Kitty's arms. Kitty laughed and walked to the living room, eyes widening at the fact there were six kids.

"You never said I was babysitting a small heard" She said to her aunt, who just laughed and patted her on the back.

"Relax Kitty, they get on well, you have to meet their mother to get her instructions, come on I'll put some coffee on and you, me and Shelby can talk." Judy walked over to Shelby and whispered in her ear.

They both told the kids to behave and that they were just in the next room. They all stood around the kitchen, coffee in hands, talking.

"So are you two going on like a double date?" Kitty asked, Shelby blushed and Judy chocked on her coffee. Kitty just laughed, " I knew it! Mom's gotta give $20 now!"

"Wait, you and Lizzy had a bet on me?!" Judy shouted, "When? How? What?!"

"Aunt J, you forget that my mom is your older sister, she knows everything about you, and your little experiments during high school" Judy blushed when Kitty said experiments. "Yeah, mom thought they were just that, experiments, but I know different."

"Oh this is just classic!" Kitty and Judy looked at Shelby for her out burst, "Sorry, but let me guess, Jude was the big Head Bitch in Charge and was girlfriend to the Quarterback, but what people didn't know was that she had female flings behind everyone's back?"

Judy blushed more and her eyes went wide, "Wait, your last name is Corcoran right?!" Shelby just nodded, "Oh goodness! This can not be happening!"

"Judy, whats wrong?" Shelby was concerned, what did her last name have to do with anything.

Judy smiled and asked, "Do you think I am a Columbus girl? Born and bread there?" Shelby just nodded, Judy laughed.

Kitty answered for Judy "She's a Lima girl through and through, she met the piece of crap of a husband in Lima and then moved to Columbus." Judy slapped Kitty upside the head for saying crap and gave her a look. "Sorry Aunt J, anyways, you both are the same age right? You had to go to the same school, in the same year?"

"Oh, we did Kitty, love, we did. I remember Shelby quite well." Judy said smirking. "But I am going to wait until the date."

"What no! Jude! Why would you do this to me?" Shelby pouted and Judy placed a kiss on her forehead. "Kitty, it's been lovely having this talk with you but I think we came in here to talk about the children." Shelby knew she wasn't going to win and just moved on. "Kids in bed at 9. Noah and Santana will try and charm you but use you HBIC skills and get them to bed. I just know Santana will be in love for you, apparently she loves the blondes in this family." Kitty laughed and nodded. "Rachel will probably fall asleep at 8 but she wants to be like the older kids so just leave her sleep till 9."

"Wow, i never realised there was a second Fabray family. Auntie J does exactly the same." Kitty said nodding, thinking this was going to be easy.

"I warn you now Kitty, darling, Noah, Santana, Quinn and Brittany are all quite close and will try their best to stay up later so really put your foot down, channel your mother." Judy said laughing, "We will be home late, but you know the guest room is all set up for you, like always."

"Yeah, I told Momma that I was probably gonna be here over night and she was cool with it. You know I love your little munchkins."

It was Shelby's time to laugh, as she started moving to the living room, "Just wait Kitty, you probably wont want to baby sit any more if my kids are involved." Kitty glanced at her aunt and was worried how this night was going to go now.

As soon as she was in the room, Quinn, Brittany and Sam jumped on her, making her fall to the floor. "Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" The kids laughed and hugged Kitty more. "Okay, okay, let me meet the other Munchkins."

The kids got off Kitty and Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other kids. "Okay, Kitty, this is Noah," Kitty noticed a boy around Brittany's age, she now knew what Shelby meant when she said he might charm for a later bedtime, he looks like a trouble maker. "This is Santana," Kitty saw a slight smirk between Santana and Noah, yeah they are gonna a bit of trouble during bedtime, Quinn then pulled her tp the couch and introduced the youngest, "And this is Rachel, she thinks I am a princess, that's what you call me too Kit!" Quinn said excitedly.

"It sure is, princess." She ran her hand through Quinn's hair and looked at Rachel, "Hey Cutie, I am Kitty, Quinnie's cousin." Rachel looked up at Kitty amazed and smiled shyly. Kitty smiled back and sat next to her, Quinn and Brittany instantly sitting on her and next to her. "Hey B" Kitty said wrapping her arm around Brittany. "Hey Noah and Santana, I think we are going to get on great as long as you listen to me, okay?" She smirk, letting them know there's no room for argument tonight.

Judy and Shelby stood, watching, Judy's hand on the small of Shelby's back. "She'll be fine with them tonight." Shelby just smiled and nodded. "You ready to go?"

Shelby, for the first time, realised what Judy was wearing. She wore nice black tailored trousers, black heels, a cream blouse and her hair loose with a gentle curl. Judy was stunning, she just nodded and got her clutch.

"Okay babies, me and Judy are going now." Rachel was the first to run to Shelby, jumping on her in a hug and a sloppy kiss, "Night baby girl, be good for Kitty okay?" Rachel nodded and when she was let back down on the floor she ran to sit by Kitty's side. Shelby proceeded to hug Noah and Santana at the same time, "Night my little terrors, be good and if anything is wrong or you're upset." She looked at Noah, "Just call me okay, Kitty has my number." They nodded, gave her a kiss on each cheek and hugged her one more time.

When she stood up she saw Judy with her children and smiled. She walked over and place a hand on the small of Judy's back, Judy looked up and smiled.

"Right munchkins. No messing Kitty around okay?" All six kids nodded, Shelby's three ran and hugged Judy, and the other three hugged Shelby. Judy broke the hug and when to kitty and handed her Shelby's number, and told her what Shelby had said about Noah being a little clingy to his mother. Kitty nodded and smiled at Shelby.

"Have fun you two, I am fine here." Kitty walked them to the door. "Oh and it looks like next door is all free of kids," She winked, "If you come home Auntie J, I'll be disappointed." Judy laughed and gently pushed Kitty in to the door.

"Goodbye, Katherine. And you be good as well." Kitty smiled and closed the door. Judy turned to Shelby and held her hand out, "Shall we, my lady?"

Shelby smiled and took the hand, "We shall." They walked to the passenger side of Judy's black Mercedes. Judy opened the door for Shelby and smiled.

Walking to the other side of the car she saw all the kids in the window watching them, she laughed and waved, getting in to the car and started the engine. "Looks like we have a goodbye commity." Shelby looked at the window and laughed, waving at the kids. Judy back out of the drive and started down the road.

"So," Shelby started, "Still no hint on where we are going?"

Judy laughed, "No, I'll tell you, we are going to a new Italian that's just opened up, I don't know whether you've heard of it? It's called BreadstiX"

"I've heard of it, also heard it has a really good reputation already for their bread sticks, apparently they are like heaven" Shelby laughed. "Let me guess, the part you arent telling me about is after dinner?" Shelby looked across to Judy, who had a smirk in place. "Oh god, watch out everyone, Judy Fabray has her trade mark smirk on!" She playfully yelled, Judy laughed and lightly smacked Shelby's thigh.

"Oh hush you, yes there is a surprise after dinner. I hope thats okay?" Judy stopped at a red light and looked at Shelby, Shelby looked in to her eyes and leaned over the handbrake. She joined their lips softly.

"That's perfectly fine." She smiled and told Judy that it was a green light. Judy smiled and shook her head, this woman was going to be the death of her.

They arrived at BreadstiX, parked the car. Judy got out and went to Shelby's side to open the door and held out her hand once again. Shelby smiled and held Judy hand as they walked to the door.

"Good evening, Ladies, how can I help you?" The waiter greeted them.

"Reservation for Morris." The waiter nodded and told them to follow him to their table. The table was in the back nice and secluded.

"Enjoy your evening ladies, you server will be with you shortly for your drink order." The waiter left and the ladies sat opposite each other smiling.

"So Morris is your maiden name huh?" Shelby asked.

Judy laughed, "Yes, Judy Morris, I am going back to hat now. I want nothing to do with the Fabray's. I am so glad they all live in Columbus."

Shelby nodded, "I completely understand, I went to my maiden name after... Wait Judy Morris?!" Judy smirked and nodded. "Head Cheerleader of William McKinley High's Cheerios?" Again Judy nodded. "Well! Fuck me!" Shelby all but shouted.

Judy laughed but tried to calm her down, "Well I was hoping for that later, but they do have toilets here." Shelby just blushed and slapped Judy's hand. "Yes, I was the Head Cheerleader."

"Jude, you weren't just the Head Cheerleader, you terrorized the school, you were ruthless." Judy just bowed her head. "I should've known you liked the ladies, the amount of times I caught you in a inappropriate position with one of the other cheerleaders." Shelby started laughing.

Judy just sat there blushing, "Well, what can I say? Those skirts were tempting." Shelby laughed more.

"May I take your drink order?" The Waitress startled them and they laughed again.

"One bottle of your house red wine, please." Judy answered, still laughing.

"Coming your way" The waitress left with a last look at Judy. Shelby noticed her leering and didn't exactly like it. She just shook her head.

"So how did you remember me? Just by my last name?" Shelby was intrigued, she wasn't as popular as Judy in high school but she was popular with another group.

"Please Shel, who couldn't remember the hottest skank in the school." Shelby just blushed. "You were popular cos you were so pretty, everyone wondered why you were part of the skanks and not the Cheeiros."

Shelby just laughed, "It started off as a 'lets piss daddy off' stage, but it just stuck. It was better than joining the Glee Club back then. Do you remember Will Schuester?"

Judy laughed, "How could I forget the sweater vest and braces! He was kind of cute in a way." Shelby just laughed, "I think he's now married to Terri Del Monico. God she was a nut case then i bet she still is now. I cant believe she was on the cheerios."

"Do you know how many times he asked me on the Glee Club just because he heard me signing under the bleachers." Shelby laughed.

"Well, you do have a lovely voice, I mean don't think I didn't noticed it was your voice on that terribly annoying film." Shelby blushed even more.

"I know, I am now the irritating voice for mothers. My kids love it, they constantly make me sing it." Shelby laughed. The waiter came with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She turned her body to Judy and bent forward so a little bit of cleavage would show.

"Are you ready to order, madame?" She asked.

Judy looked astonished, "Excuse me, so you mind not being so obvious with your flirting when I am here with my girlfriend?" The girl looked crushed and embarrassed. "I'll have the meat calzone and Shel?" Judy looked to Shelby who was blushing.

"I'll have the carbanara, please." The waitress nodded and rushed off. "Wow, I didn't know you still had that HBIC in you."

Judy laughed "It's helps with the kids sometimes, glass of wine, milady?" Shelby laughed and nodded, watching as Judy poured the red wine into her glass and only a half a glass into her own.

"So.." Shelby started, as she took a sip of the wine. "Girlfriend huh?" Shelby laughed as it was Judy's time to blush. "Jude it's fine, I kind of liked it."

"You did?" Judy shyly asked, still blushing. Shelby reached over the table and grabbed Judy's hand and held it there.

"Yeah I did, now non of this shyness any more. Lets drink and eat and apparently now remember the good old school days." Judy laughed and raised her glass and tapped it against Shelby's.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter as the two remembered their school days, they finished their food and Shelby finished most of the bottle of wine as Judy was driving. They both got up from their seats after Judy paid the bill, though Shelby argued.

They made their way to the car, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. They reached Shelby's side of the car, Judy went to open the door when Shelby grabbed her hand and turned her towards herself. Shelby took no time in pressing Judy against the car and herself against Judy and pressing their lips together.

Judy sighed into the kiss, and placed her hands against Shelby's hips, as the brunette's hands were resting on Judy's cheeks, pulling her in. Shelby's tongue traced Judy's lips begging for entrance, Judy groaned and granted entrance.

The two stood there against the car engage in a heated kiss for two minutes before Shelby pulled back out of breath.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Shelby stated blushing, her thumbs stroking Judy's cheeks, "I've wanted to do that since Junior year."

"Shel, I've wanted to kiss you since junior year too. Who do you think drew pornographic pictures of you in the girls toilets?" Shelby was shocked and slapped Judy on the arm.

"You are something else, Miss Morris!" Shelby said, getting settled in to the car as Judy opened the door for her while laughing.

"There's more to come, Miss Corcoran." Judy laughed as she started the car, driving out the parking lot and drove to the next destination.

**Hey guys, thank you for reading, again sorry for not updating earlier, just been a crazy 2014, but HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope it was a good one for all of you. **

**So we've had part one of the date, hope you enjoyed it, give me your comments and I'll try and reply to them. **

**Love you all **

**H xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Okay guys, I won't bore you, on with the show, Date Time Part 2. **

**I do not own Glee. **

**Warning : The Heart Grows Fonder has now been made 'Rated M' for swearing and sex that is yet to come in the future chapters. You have been warned. **

The drive was long, so Shelby knew they were heading out of Lima, there journey wasn't boring though, it was full of flirting, laughing and singing to the music, singing louder when a Madonna song came on.

"So who would've thought that Judy Morris was a singer, and a beautiful one at that." Judy blushed, Shelby continued, moving herself closer to her, hand on the blondes thigh holding her steady, she place her mouth next to Judy's ear. "You sound so sexy, so husky, so" Shelby tried to think of a word, when she smiled moved her mouth even closer to say, "Hot." As she said this her lips grazed Judy's ear.

Judy's hands grew white as she tightened her hands around the wheel. She tried to breath as controlled as she could but it almost ended up sounding like a moan. She swerved to park at the side of the road, putting the handbrake on, grabbing Shelby's hand that laid on her thigh. She placed her other hand on Shelby's cheek and kissed her passionately, needy.

Shelby gasped and grabbed onto Judy's neck pulling her down towards her as she fell against her car door, it was awkward but they didn't notice.

They changed their position as Judy climbed over the hand brake to straddle Shelby's lap. Shelby moaned, moving her hands to Judy's hips, hands pulling her blouse from her trousers and venturing the soft skin that lay below. Judy broke the kiss to moan and ground her hips into Shelby.

"Fuck," The blonde breathed, as she continued her actions, head tilted back giving Shelby the opportunity to latch on the creaminess that was the blondes neck.

As soon as Shelby's lips touched Judy's neck, this made Judy grind harder into Shelby, she knew she should stop, that this was their first date, but she felt amazing, better than another other time with her ex husband.

Judy let out an embarrassingly loud moan when there was a knock on the window. Both woman jumped in shock and looked at the window to see a police man standing there with a mixture of emotions written across his face.

Judy blushed heavily and rolled the window down. "How can we help you officer?" She couldn't help the huskiness of her voice, Shelby squeezed her hip tighter and slightly, not noticeable, raised her hip to Judy's aching center.

"Ma'am, you can start by buttoning up your blouse," Judy blushed even harder, looked at Shelby with a 'How the hell?' Shelby just smirked back, Judy continued to button her blouse, while the officer continued. "Can you tell me what two ladies like yourselves are doing alone on this country road?"

Judy cleared her throat, "Well, Officer Wilde" Judy stopped then just looked at the officer, "Wait, seriously, Pete?!"

The officer just laughed, "I am sorry Jude, Kitty told us you had a 'Hot Date' as soon as you left and thought it would be funny"

Judy scoffed, opened the car door and proceeded to, in an un-lady like manner, remove herself off Shelby and onto the road. "Your daughter is going to have one hell of a smacked ass when I get home."

Pete just laughed harder, "I don't think she'll care as soon as I tell her what I witnessed." He looked at Shelby and winked, Shelby just nervously laughed and blushed, then she caught on and got out of the car as well.

"Hang on, you're Kitty's father?" Pete just nodded, "Well, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Oh come on, Shelby, the amount I've heard about you from this little one, I feel like I already know you, come here" He suddenly pulled her into a hug, Shelby chuckled and hugged the man back.

"Come on Pete, you're kind of cramping my style here." Judy said pushing him from Shelby. "And stop calling me Little One, that was when I was 12, I am now a grown independent woman at the lovely young age of 35," She looked at Pete and Shelby and wrinkled her nose, "That little speech didn't help my argument that I was mature did it?"

"Never change Jude, you're still the same since high school, ever since you ditch that fucker you used to call a husband." Pete laughed and wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulder, he's been in Judy's life practically through it all, him and her sister had been high school sweet hearts, he was more of a brother than her own brother was. "Bring you're little cuties, Shelby and her little cuties to the next Barbecue, okay?"

"But, Pete, that's this Saturday!" Judy exclaimed.

"Yep, meaning tomorrow, oh and the lakes been closed off, heavy flooding, sorry lovely ladies."

Judy and Shelby looked at each other and smiled, "Thanks, Officer, I guess we have to go back Shel, you okay with that?"

Shelby walked up to Judy, took both hands in hers and pulled her close, their lips almost touching, "Jude, as long as I am with you everything will be okay," She smiled and kissed Judy on the lips before heading to the car and waiting patiently for Judy.

Judy smiled and turned to Pete, "I am so glad it was you that caught us and not your pervy work mates," Pete laughed, Judy started walking to her side of the car, "Oh and if you tell Liz or even Kitty about what happened in this car, I shall tell them where you really were on Kitty's 7th birthday, as we both know you weren't working on a Steelers game day."

Pete looked shocked and did the motion of "my lips are sealed". He blew a kiss to Judy and waved to Shelby, "See you two tomorrow. Have a good night ladies."

Judy got in the car and did a U-turn, driving and stopping by Pete's car, she opened the window, "Thank you again, Pete, love you and send my love to Liz." As soon as she saw him nod, she sped off into the distance, travelling back to both their houses.

Shelby cleared her throat, "You know sometimes I forget you were a few years younger than me. Youngest Cheerleading captian so far right?" Judy nodded and smiled. "Well you sure made it seem like you were older, I think that was what made you terrifying."

Judy laughed, "Did you find me terrifying?"

"Oh please, Jude, you couldn't hurt a fly, I knew that then, I know that now." Shelby laughed, placing her hand on Judy thigh, stroking it in a relaxing way.

Judy's smile got bigger and relaxed "You have a brilliant judgement in character." Shelby just hummed, continuing her relaxing stroking on Judy's thigh as watched the streets go by.

After a 30 minute drive, they turned into their little street and Shelby yawned.

"Oh" She expelled, "Goodness, its past 1am, I cant remember the last time I was out that late." She laughed.

Judy pulled into Shelby's drive behind Shelby's BMW, "I can, it was the night we first met and we sat outside between our houses and got drunk, it was around 2am then."

They both got out the car and ventured toward Shelby's front door. "That wasn't exactly going out, that was merely getting drunk on the front lawn and being able to roll to my porch."

Shelby unlocked the door and walked into the threshold, Judy laughed and followed, "Oh please, please, please tell you slept on the porch." Judy had followed the brunette into the kitchen, and watched as she got out a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Shelby sighed and placed the glasses and the bottle on the counter, "I slept on the porch, I couldn't get the key into the door."

Judy laughed and moved behind Shelby, resting both hands on the counter either side of the brunette's hips, trapping her. Shelby turned in her arms, though she was blushing she smiled and lifted her arms to lock around Judy's neck. They were roughly the same height, which was always good.

Judy lifted her hands and placed them on Shelby's hips and they started sway, Shelby started humming the tune to "Take my Breath Away".

Judy smiled, resting her head on Shleby's, "This is nice, I could get used to this."

Shelby moved her head to look Judy in the eye, "Stay with me tonight, no funny business, just stay with me."

Judy pulled the brunette closer to her, into a hug. "Sure, honey."

Shelby smiled, took Judy's hand and pulled her upstairs to the master bedroom. Shelby let go of her hand and went to the walk in closet to get a spare pair of pajamas. She gave them to Judy and left her to change as she went to the bathroom to change in to her tank top and pj bottoms, tying her hair up in a ponytail and wiping her make up.

There was a knock on her bathroom door, "Shel, do you have a hair tie and make up wipes?"

Shelby opened the door and handed both of them to Judy, who smiled when she recieved them. Shelby moved to her room and got the bed ready.

"You know, it's been a year since I shared a bed with another adult." Judy laughed.

Shelby laughed and sat on her side and pulled the blanket over her legs, "It's been a year for you, it's been three for me. I always have one of the kids with me, either at the beginning of the night or they just crawl in, in the middle of the night."

"Even Santana?" Judy asked, sitting on the spare side of the bed and like Shelby, pulled the blanket over her legs. Shelby nodded. "Well, Little Miss Fire, told me she was a big girl and never got into momma's bed."

Shelby laughed, "Well that's a lie, Santana's the wort of them all, Rachel stays in her own bed more than Santana."

"Well, I can see why, this bed is absolutely comfortable. I wouldnt wanna go to my own bed after sleeping in here. It's also a plus that there's a hot woman in it as well." Judy winked at Shelby, who just laughed. They both went into laying positions, facing each other.

"You know, your Little Miss Fire would probably still be breast feeding?" Shelby stated with a straight face.

"What?!" Judy chuckled, "No, I don't believe that."

"Believe it, she likes to act all independent and older than she really is but she is a momma's girl through and through. When Rachel was born, oh my goodness the tanturms when I tried to feed her." Shelby laughed, placing her hand on Judy's hip, stroking the exposed skin there. "Hiram always thought it was hilarious."

"I bet, it probably was a picture, Santana screaming for the boob." The blonde, giggled at the picture forming in her head. She ran her fingers over Shelby's collar bone, tracing it along, down her chest, lightly across the breast, where Shelby let out a little moan. Judy's fingers came to a halt when they met Shelby's hip, as she copied exactly what Shelby was doing to her, stroking the exposed hip. "We should get some sleep, we have a full day planned tomorrow. I am sure you'll hear all about me and past and my munchkins."

Shelby smiled, pulling Judy closer, she pressed her lips with the blondes. Judy reciprecated the action and kissed her harder, both moaning. They broke after, all smiles, Shelby laid on her back and pulled Judy to rest her head on her chest.

When they were both situated in a cuddle, they slowly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**There we go, Part 2 of the date, hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews/comments/PMs are welcome if you have any questions. **

**Next time we have the morning after and the barbecue. **

**Thank you **

**H xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, much love to you all. Let's just cut to the story. **

Judy was the first to wake up of the two. She looked to the weight on her chest and saw that her and Shelby had switched positions during the night. She smiled and ran her fingers through the brunette locks, closing her eyes, loving the way this feels, she sighed heavily and happily.

"If you could stop sighing and keep concentrating on playing with my hair, that would be great thanks hun." Shelby stated sleepily, burrowing further into Judy's chest and side.

Judy chuckled, and kept playing with Shelby's hair like she commanded her to do, but she just smiled at the situation. "Okay, love. Anything for you."

Shelby grinned and looked up at the blondes face, "What's got you sighing?"

"Last night was the best night I have ever had. I would say ever but my Sammy was born during the night and my baby boy's birth comes first on that list." Shelby let out a huge laughed. "What? It's true?!"

"I know, honey, it was the matter of fact way you said it." Shelby replied between laughs, after she calmed down she sat up and straddled Judy's hips. "It was the best night I have ever had as well." She leaned down and kissed the blondes lips, softly, sweetly, with enough love she could portray in a kiss, hoping that Judy could feel it.

Judy kissed her back just as softly, resting her hands on Shelby's thighs, running them up and down in a soothing motion.

They pulled away for air, Shelby rested her forehead against Judy's and just smiled, receiving a smile back.

"We should get up and head over to see the munchkins, it's" Judy looked at the clock that rested on Shelby's bedside, "9am and we have to be at my sister's at 12pm."

Shelby got off Judy, re-doing her hair in a messy bun, reaching for one of her NYADA hoodies, throwing the other one at Judy, who had let her hair fall loose.

"Do you have any coffee at yours?" Shelby asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Nope, yesterday with Kitty was the last of it. Do you have any?" Judy watched as Shelby ran to the kitchen grabbing a big tub of coffee and running back to Judy. "Oh thank god, I am going to need a load of that today."

Shelby laughed, grabbing herself and Judy a pair of sandals, luckily they were the same size feet. "Come on, lets go join the mad house."

They ventured slowly towards the blondes house, holding hands, wanting the moment to last longer with each other, knowing that they would be bombarded with questions the moment they step through the door.

"Ready?" Judy asked, giving Shelby's hand one last squeeze. Shelby nodded.

Judy opened the door quietly, hearing nothing she put her fore finger to her lips and ushered Shelby in as silent as possible to the kitchen. Luckily everybody in the living room were to engrossed in the TV to notice that someone walked into the house, including Kitty.

Both Judy and Shelby laughed and they then started making the coffee and a full breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast.

As soon as the food was cooked enough that the smell could travel to the living room, both women heard 7 pairs of feet running down the hall to get to the kitchen as fast as they can.

At the same time both Judy and Shelby shouted, "No running !" With that they heard nothing until the kids had actually entered the kitchen.

"Momma!" Shouted Puck, Santana and Rachel, as they ran to her and hugged any part of her they could reach. Shelby laughed and bent down to her knees so she could give them a big group hug.

"Hello, my gorgeous clan, how are we this morning?" Shelby asked, kissing each of them on the head.

"Momma! Me and Quinn, we, uh, we..." Rachel stumbled after her words and looked at Quinn. "Wha we do Quinn?"

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel, "We had loads of fun braiding each others hair."

Shelby laughed and smiled, she noticed that Quinn's was quite a mess and possibly had loads of knots in it. "Well that seems like fun, did you enjoy yourself baby?" Rachel nodded and instantly went to snuggle into her mothers warmth, who instantly scooped her up and stood, still cuddling her. She looked at her two other children, "What about you two? I hope you behaved yourselves?" She looked at Kitty, who was stuffing her face with bacon.

"Yeah, Shel, they were surprisingly well behave." Kitty answered, bacon still in her mouth. Judy slapped the back of her head.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, pig." Judy laughed and finished laying the table for everyone. "Oh and yes, thank you for telling your father on where we would be going, Kit Kat, I thought I could trust you."

Kitty laughed, "I am sorry Auntie Joo Joo but my dad was texting me after you left and he was going to make me not see Jake if I didnt say anything."

"Wait, Kit Kat and Joo Joo?" Shelby asked, feeding bacon to Rachel.

"She couldn't say my name when she was younger so it was Joo Joo and well Kitty will always be my Kit Kat. Maybe not anymore as she sold us out to my brother in law for S-E-X" Just spelt it out.

"I am sorry, please believe me. It's just my dad can be really persuasive." Kitty used her puppy dog eyes on her auntie, knowing they worked all the time. The kids watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Ugh," Judy groaned, "Fine, I forgive you, but as soon as I need help at the family do, you help me."

Kitty smiled, "Deal."

"The family thing can't be that bad, why are both of you looking to get out of it" Shelby questioned laughing.

"Shel, you have met my brother, its embarrassing." Judy said, giving Quinn more bacon, watching her face light up and giving Brittany and Sam more pancakes and watching their faces light up.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad, it must be nice having all you -" Shelby was cut off by her phone ringing. "Sorry I have to get this." After she saw it was her agent on the phone.

Judy nodded and watched her leave.

**Shelby**

"Hi, Eric, how can i have you on this Saturday morning?" Shelby smiled.

"Shelby! My shining star, my undercover Indina Menzel. We have done it! We got you so recognised that you are wanted in a BIG Tv Show for FOX!"

Shelby's jaw dropped, "Are you being serious?! What is it about?"

Eric laughed, "Shelby, my dear, it is just right up your street. It's about a Glee club, which I know you are aware about, you know singing club in a high school?"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, When? What? Why? How?"

"In the next four weeks, they start filming, you'll be a run down high school's English teacher who starts a glee club, only 6 turn up for auditions and there's cheerleaders and a horrible cheerleading coach. It's being filmed in L.A. So you'll have to moved down here."

"Wait, L.A.? How long is this suspected to go on for?"

"6 years, they are predicting. It'll lead to more things Shelby, just think about it? Broadway is the next step right?"

**Judy**

"So, Aunt J, how did last night go? " Asked Kitty, then all the kids lit up and jumped on the band wagon.

"Yeah Mommy how'd it go?" Quinn yells.

"Come on Jude, you have to tell us" Puck states.

"Please J, please tell us" Santana pleads.

"Are you in love with momma?" Rachel questions.

"Are we getting a new mom?" Brittany's question opens up a new can of worms as all the kids start shouting that question over and over again.

Judy looks at Kitty, who just shrugs.

"Alright, everyone just BE QUIET!" Judy shouts, raising her arms. Everyone stills and shuts up. A few seconds later, Shelby pokes her head around the corner and gave a questioning look. Judy just shakes her head and Shelby laughs and goes back to her phone call.

"Guys, I have no idea what's going to happen. I know I love your mother. I don't know if she feels as much as I do."

"She does, Jude, I just know it!" Puck states.

Judy smiles and runs her hand through his hair. "Darling, it's all very new to me and your mom, okay? We need to sit down and talk about this, as well. "

**Shelby**

"6 years? In L.A.? Eric, this is amazing, but it couldn't have come at a worse time." Shelby sighs, she cant believe this is happening, why is it happening now? When everything is just getting perfect?

"Would you really throw this away Shel? Please just-"

"BE QUIET!" Shelby and Eric were stunned into silence at how loud it was. Shelby excised herself to check on everything. As soon as Judy shakes her head at her, she laughs and goes back to her phone call.

"Can you please just think about it? Think about your kids futures Shel, you haven't had work in 3 years, ever since that god awful film." Eric was talking sense, she savings are now becoming low, and she wanted her children to have an amazing childhood and bring up.

**Judy**

"Come on, you terrible lot, we gotta get ready for this big, pain in my neck this afternoon." Judy laughed as the kids shoulders deflated, knowing that they will be getting nowhere with this. "And not a word about this conversation with Shelby, I'd rather tell her myself."

"What would you rather tell me yourself Jude?" Judy spun around, to see Shelby there, smiling and phone in hand. She noticed Shelby's smile didnt reach all the way, like usual.

"Is everything okay Shelby?" Shelby just nodded and started gathering her kids.

"Yeah, me and kids should be getting ready, I'll call you when we're ready so we can follow you in the car.

Judy nodded and moved into kiss Shelby goodbye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll talk to you later."

Judy just watched Shelby, Noah, Santana and Rachel leave. She knew something happened, but not knowing was killing her.

**Judy's Sisters (Lizzie's) House, Barbecue Time**

The house was full of people, more kids than adults. Shelby's children had fit in with everyone, especially Rachel. Shelby stood by the doors with a glass of wine in hand watching the whole scene.

Rachel was with Quinn and Kitty's little sister, playing dolls. Santana was off with Brittany climbing the amazing trees in the back yard and Puck was playing and trying to teach Sam who to play football with every boy and man that was there. Shelby smiled, this is how life is supposed to be, fun, happy, no worries.

Shelby looked over to Judy and saw her with her sister, Lizzie, they were sat, close together, talking. It was like Judy knew that she was being watched, because she turned around and smiled at Shelby, Shelby tried her hardest to smile back but it was too hard. She turned and headed to the kitchen.

She placed her wine glass on the counter and breathed deeply. She turned when she heard someone entering the kitchen.

"Shel? Are you okay?" Judy was worried, she had to know what was going on now.

Shelby turned to face Judy and the blonde noticed tears rolling down the brunettes face.

"I am so sorry Judy, I really am. I had to accept, the kids futures. I had to accept the job." Shelby was full force crying now, and was hardly making any sense.

"Shel, I don't understand, what did you have to accept? What kind of job?" Judy clasped Shelby's hands in hers only to have shelby pull them away.

"I am leaving."

"Shelby, my family can't be that bad, come on, we've only been here for 2 hours." Judy laughed.

"No, Jude, I am leaving Ohio."

"What?" Judy's smile fell, she couldn't understand, it was only a day after their date, she thought they were going somewhere, somewhere into the future.

"I accepted a 6 year job, it's in LA. Me and the kids are leaving in 2 weeks." Shelby couldn't look Judy in the eye, she hated the hurt she already knew was going to be there, because of her.

"2 WEEKS?! And when were you exactly going to tell me? Huh?!" Judy was livid, this wasn't fair, not to her, not to her kids. "Were you ever going to tell me? Before the guilt got to much?"

"Judy, I am so sorry!" Shelby pleaded, "I was going to tell you, just not today, not like this, it was just, it was seeing everyone happy and knowing it wasn't going to be for much longer."

Judy sniffled, trying her best not to let her tears fall, "Why?"

"I had to accept it, there's only so far you can go into your savings."

"I COULD'VE HELPED YOU! YOU KNOW THAT! AND IF YOU DIDN'T THEN MORE FOOL ME FOR THINKING THIS WAS LOVE!" Judy screamed, now she knew, she knew Shelby didn't think this was love.

"You love me?" Shelby said in a small voice.

"Well no-" Judy was interrupted by the door opening and Puck and Quinn entering.

"Hi mommy, we just came in to get more water jugs for the table." Quinn said all cheery. Judy couldn't help but smile at the innocence of both children.

"Okay baby, I'll get them now and help you carry them out." Judy got two jugs and filled them, "Noah, lovely, you going to be a strong boy and carry one of these for me?" Puck just nodded grinning, loving that Judy thought of him as strong. When handing the jug to Puck, Judy picked up the other one and headed for the door.

"Judy, we still need to talk." Shelby pleaded.

"No we don't. You've said everything you had to say." Judy didn't look behind her, she just held Quinn's hand and went back outside.

Shelby was left in the kitchen, alone, with a bottle of wine and her thoughts.

**Outside (2 hours later) **

Judy did not go back to the kitchen again that afternoon, nor did she see Shelby again for the last 2 hours. She continued to sit close to her sister, a habit she picked up when she was sad. Lizzie knew something was up between the two woman but let Judy follow her like a lost puppy. She texted her husband and Kitty to check the kitchen for Shelby.

"Are you sure you're okay Jude?" Lizzie asked for the fiftieth time.

"I'm fine, Liz, just feels like I haven't seen you in a very long time." Judy smiled at her sister, hoping nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Kitty ran up to her mother and her auntie, "Mom! You have to come quickly!"

Liz and Judy looked at each other worriedly, "Kitty you stay here and make sure no body goes into the kitchen, got it?" Liz stated, looking deadly serious. Kitty just nodded and tried to be happy for the kids, but it was hard, with what she witnessed in the kitchen.

Liz and Judy ran to kitchen, opening the door, it was something Judy was not expecting. Shelby was there laying on the floor, blood coming out of her head.

"What the hell happened Pete?!" Judy shouted.

"Me and Kitty came in to check on Shelby, just like Lizzie asked me too and Shelby was just sitting on the counter, drunk as hell, and well one thing led to another and she got off the counter and slipped on some spilt wine and cracked her head on the counter." Pete was keeping Shelby's wound pressured, hoping the bleeding would stop, but they all knew she would have to go to the hospital and quickly.

Liz pulled out her phone and dialed 911, while she was waiting she looked at her younger sister, "What the fuck were you two arguing about for her to get so fucking drunk?!" Liz was seething, this sort of things happened in her ER not her home and if her sister had anything to do with it she was going to put her in hospital as well.

"We had an argument because she will be leaving to LA in 2 weeks." Judy knew there was no point in lying now, Shelby was unconcious on the floor and it was her fault.

"The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes tops, they know it's my address so they wont dawdle." Liz dropped to check all the vitals of Shelby, luckily she still had a pulse, knowing her husband he would not have checked that. "Some one needs to tell the children."

Judy sighed, "I'll tell them. Pete can you drive my lot to the hospital, while I drive Shelby's?" Pete nodded, the ambulance crew burst through and got Shelby on the stretcher, listening intently to what Liz had to say.

"I am going to go in the ambulance with her, Jude, Pete you follow in the cars okay?" Everyone nodded and Judy prepared herself to tell the kids.

Pete put his hand on Judy's shoulder. "You can do it Little One, I'll be there with you." Judy nodded and they both went back outside.

"San, Puck, Rach? Can you come over here for a moment please?" Judy yelled to the kids, they all ran over to Judy with smiles on their faces, as they got close they saw Judy's face and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Jude, whats wrong?" Santana asked straight away.

Judy pulled Rachel on her lap and pulled the other two closer, "Your mom has gone to hospital, she has an accident. We are going to take you to the hospital now."

The kids just started crying instantly. Rachel instantly yelled for her 'Momma' , while Santana went quiet and leaned onto Judy and Puck, well Puck had to be restrained by Pete as he kicked over a table.

"Come on, babies. Let's go." Judy placed Rachel on her hip, knelt down to Puck and stroked his face, "Noah, my big strong boy, I need you, please to be strong now and not kick things over, you can cry." Puck, when hearing this just threw himself into Pete's arms and started sobbing. Pete picked him up and lead Judy, Rachel and Santana to Shelby's car.

After everyone was settled, there were still tears and sniffles, but much calmer, Pete turned to Judy's side of the car and pulled her into a hug, "I'll tell your monsters now and follow, I'll be 5 minutes behind."

Judy nodded and got in the car. While she was driving, all she could think was, "This is all my fault."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Okay lets get all the heavy stuff over with, hopefully some sun will be shining on these two or will it? **

Five horrible hours in hospital, that's how long it took for the two families and Pete to know that Shelby was alive and okay.

Shelby's kids were crying, hugging each other, wanting desperately to see their mother. Judy just fell back into her chair in relief, while Judy's kids finally joined in with Shelby's, whining about wanting to see her.

After an hour, the kids finally settled down, all surrounding, touching Judy in the littlest way, after Judy had gently told them that they would have to wait until Shelby had woken up.

Another three hours later and they were still waiting word it was safe to go see Shelby. Most of the kids were sleeping, Puck and Quinn were the only two awake, talking to each other on the other side of the waiting room. Judy just sat there with Brittany cuddled up in her lap, head snuggled, a little painfully, into her chest watching the two.

Judy's head shot towards the towards the door to see Hiram walking in. She watched as he instantly went to Puck, who grudgingly gave Hiram a hug.

"Have you been able to see Shelby yet?" He asked, sitting close to Judy, which was impossible as she was surrounded by three other children.

Judy just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. It was around 5am, she had gotten no sleep at all, if she were to talk she would just burst out crying, but she had to be strong for the kids. All six of them.

Hiram just nodded, also not wanting to speak, and then something popped into his head. "How did Shelly get that drunk? She always promised she would never go over 1 bottle of wine after what happen after her dad died."

Judy just stayed, staring at Puck and Quinn, who were cuddling together, whispering. "We had an argument." That's all she was going to say, she wasn't going to start pouring her guts out to her girlfriend's ex husband, wait is she even still my girlfriend? Judy thought.

The door opened again and it was Shelby's doctor.

"Can we?" Judy asked, the doctor just smiled and nodded. Judy looked at Hiram, "You should take your kids in to see them."

Hiram smiled gratefully, Judy proceeded to wake up Santana and Rachel, while Puck was waiting patiently at the door.

Judy watched as they all walked out of the door, she turned to her brother in law, Pete and asked him to watch the kids.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To the bathroom," with that he nodded and she left.

As she made her way to the bathroom she felt the tears starting to make an appearance. She got to the bathroom, threw herself into a stall, locking the door straight away and burst into body jerking tears.

**9 years later**

Its been a long time, a very long time, well to her anyway. Moving away did not deter her from keeping in touch with that one special girl.

Santana Lopez was sat on the school bus, glued to her phone, texting "her" girl. It sucked for her and her siblings to move all the way to L.A. because of their mothers job.

The goodbye to the Fabray's was heart breaking and Santana thinks that nothing could be worse then seeing their mothers separate after a short amount of time, and for them to actually say goodbye to each other. Santana missed the blonde clan, though she would never admit it.

Since moving to L.A. Santana had been closed off, only showing emotions such as anger and distaste, never happy. Puck started the whole "badass" phase and Rachel went goth. They are all still these stereo-types, rebelling against their mother's wishes, but it's been 9 years and Santana and the others were getting tired of it.

The bus finally stopped, Santana got up, with out looking away from her phone and got off. She looked up and right in front of her was the most beautiful mansion, she sighed and walked towards it, still texting.

As soon as she entered the house she bombarded by her mother.

"Santana Marie Corcoran! I have been trying to call you! Why have you been ignoring my calls?!" Shelby was furious, but after the call she had she could not help but laugh.

Santana just looked at her, eyebrow raised, something she learned, "What's up?"

"Go into the dining area, your brother and sister are waiting to hear as well." Santana entered and sat at the table.

"Well look who it is? The angry geek." Puck laughed.

Santana poked her tongue out at him. Yeah, it's true, Santana was a geek, glasses, comic books and films galore, and she loved it. No one bullied her at all because of her anger, no body expected that when she first entered the school, a nerd who defends herself.

"Shut it, Puck Face."

Shelby entered and sat next to Santana, though Santana still had some sort of anger towards her mother, she still leaned in close and laid her head on her shoulder.

Shelby smiled and petted Santana's cheek. "Okay my babies, I have some news."

"We are moving back to Ohio?" Rachel asked hopefully, Puck and Santana scowled at her. The amount of times they have been in this position and always had their hope shot down.

"Yes!" Shelby said smiling.

Santana lifted her head off Shelby's shoulder, "Mother say what now?!" She couldn't believe it, it cant be true.

"We, my darlings, are moving back to Ohio. I know my contract lasted longer than we hope but today I filmed my last ever episode of "Cheer", so when I got home this afternoon I started on the packing, the movers are doing the rest. We leave tomorrow morning at 5am."

Santana, Puck and Rachel all screamed and jumped on Shelby.

"Thank you!"

"I love you so much Mom!"

"5am, that's so early! But thank you Momma!"

Shelby laughed and hugged them all to her. "Does this mean I get my kind hearted Puck, non goth Rachel and less of a angry Santana back?"

All three looked at each other and nodded smiling and went back to hugging their mother.

Santana let go first and said she had to make a phone call.

Once she reached her room, looked through her contacts, getting the name she wanted and pressed call.

After a few rings, her girl answered, "Hey Babe."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Wait, have you butt dialed me when you are masturbating?" She heard a beautiful laugh.

"That was one time, and you promised you would never bring it up again!" Santana pouted, though she knew she could not be seen.

She heard the laugh again, "Well when I answer with my babe going oh my god, I have to bring it up."

Santana laughed, but she couldn't hold it in anymore, "WE ARE MOVING BACK TO OHIO!"

"OH MY GOD! This is brilliant! When?"

"Leave here at 5am tomorrow."

"Oh god! this is amazing! We've been waiting 5 years for this! I love you, Santana"

"I love you too, Quinn"

**Oooh, did'nt expect that did you. Hope you all like it, you all have been amazing! I can't believe I have had such a good response to this story. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Characters and ages : **

**Shelby 46, **

**Judy 44, **

**Puck and Brittany 16, **

**Santana and Quinn 15, **

**Sam and Rachel 13. **

It was around 10am when the Corcoran's finally left the airport, as some of their bags and boxes got lost in the baggage claim.

They were on their way to Lima, back again, not in the same house anymore, no, but across the street. This was only because Shelby was forced to sell her house by her agent.

"Mom, this is boring, how much longer till we get home?" Puck had been whining since they landed in Ohio.

Shelby smiled, "You never really stopped calling Lima home, did you?"

Puck looked over to his mother, in the seat next to his, as he was in the front. He just shook his head and smiled.

"We'll be home in an half hour, okay?" All Puck did was smile and went back to listening to his music.

After an hour, Shelby didn't expect traffic to be so bad, they finally entered their old street. The kids continued to look out the window remembering everything and smiling, their faces turned into a frown when they realised they weren't turning left into their old house but right into the drive of their new house.

Santana jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and started walking over to the other side of the street to her old neighbours house, Shelby was about to stop her when she saw that Santana had already knocked.

Santana waited for a few minutes until a blonde opened the door.

"Oh my goodness! Santana?"

Santana's smile grew huge, "Hey Jude,"

Judy was shocked, "God you are beautiful! How are you here?"

"We have moved back, we are on the other side of the street now, no longer next door." Judy just nodded and smiled, Santana, just how she was when she was small, she thought.

Judy was about to say something when she was interrupted by a baby's scream, "Sorry Santana, I have to tend to the baby."

"Oh is it Beth?" Judy just nodded and let Santana enter the house with her.

Santana looked around, it was still the old house that she remembered and obviously she's seen it more times after skyping with Quinn.

"Where's Quinnie?" Santana asked, when she saw it was just Beth alone in the living room.

"Cheerleading practice, I look after this adorable cutie all day." Judy swayed with Beth in her arms, "Would you like to hold her? I know you and Quinn have been exclusive for half a year now and I know you've been dying to meet her."

"Oh yes please, I've been wanting a cuddle ever since Quinn skyped with me and she showed me this gorgeous girl." Judy passed Beth to Santana, who continued the swaying.

Beth gurgled happily, knowing Santana's face.

"So when did Quinn tell you about us?" Judy smiled at Santana.

"As soon as you asked her, we are much closer now."

They were interrupted by the door slamming closed, followed by, "If I have to teach anymore dumb-asses the correct moves one more time, I am going to scre-" This was followed by a scream and then Beth crying.

Quinn could not believe her eyes, Santana was here, with her, now, and her baby was crying, oh her baby was crying!

Quinn shook herself out of her thoughts and took Beth from Santana, "Oh, baby girl, it's okay, mommy was just being a silly girl, she was just so surprised that Sannie was back." Santana snorted at this and Beth giggled, pulling on her mothers hair, earning a wince from the blonde. Quinn looked at Santana and smiled, "Hello you," She leaned forward and kissed Santana on the lips.

Santana was going to kiss back harder but she was interrupted by the door closing again, "Okay, who's interrupting me getting my mack on?" She turned around and saw a handsome, brunette man standing at the door, she raised her eyebrow, "Who are you?" She said quite rudely, Quinn slapped her arm and gave her a pointed look.

Judy cleared her throat, "This is Nathan, my partner."

Santana's mouth fell open, No this couldn't happen, Mom and Judy were supposed to be together. Santana just shook her head and made her way to the door. "Um, I better get going. Quinn, I'll talk to you later, maybe come over for food?"

Quinn understood what was going on, "Yeah, I'll call you in a few."

Santana blew Quinn a kiss and waved to Beth before nodding to Judy. She left the house bewildered. She knew logically it would happen, Shelby had moved on too, but something in her mind wanted her mom and Judy to just see each other and fall into each others arms.

She reached her house and walked straight into the lounge, knowing Puck and Rachel would be there.

"Soooo, how's baby mama?" Puck asked laughing, he stopped when he saw Santana's face, he rushed to her side, clutching her hand. Rachel looked on, worriedly. "What's happened, San?"

"Judy has a new bloke." That's all Santana could say, Judy was her second mother, no matter what, even though she hadn't seen her in 9 years.

"Sannie, that was bound to happen, I mean look at Mom." Rachel sat on the other side on Santana, grabbing her hand also, as she said this. Santana just nodded, laying her head on Puck's shoulder.

"So, is Quinn still hot?" Puck asked with a smile.

Santana lifted her head and pushed him off the couch, "Shut up you jerk," The three started to play fight when Shelby found them.

"What on earth is going on here?" Shelby asked laughing, "And why is Quinn on the porch with a baby?"

Santana untangled herself from Rachel and went to her mother, hugging her, "You saw Beth? She's gorgeous isn't she, just like her mother."

Shelby knew there was something going on, long distance, between her eldest daughter and Quinn, but she was still confused about the baby.

"I understand who Beth is now, but who is the mother?"

Santana went to the hall and turned back shocked to her Mom, "You just left Quinnie and Beth on the porch?! What kind of woman are you?" She opened the door and let Quinn in. "I am so sorry, Q, about my mother, she should've let you in."

"Princess, I only just saw her when I walked into the lounge," Shelby walked to the young blonde and smiled at the baby, "I was more shocked about this beautiful girl. Hello Cutie."

Beth giggled and waved her arms. Quinn laughed at how similar Shelby and her mom was, calling Beth 'Cutie', "Hey Shelby, long time. This little terror is Beth, she's mine."

"Yours?" The elder brunette was shocked, how could her little Quinnie have a little one of her own?

"Yeah, I know, young mom and blah blah blah, but I love her." Quinn smiled and bounced Beth in her arms.

"Aww, Quinn, can I hold her?" Rachel asked, the blonde transferred Beth into Rachel's arms, they were both mesmerised by each other. Puck soon join and him, Rachel and Beth started playing "Let's hit Puck"

"I didn't mean it like that, Quinn, I am just - no I can't go saying stuff like that anymore. Sorry excuse me." Shelby walked up the stairs shaking her head.

Quinn looked worriedly at Santana, the brunette just shrugged her shoulder and walked closer to Quinn with a smirk.

"So then my luscious lady, I was wondering something." Santana knew she was being brave, but starting lightly kissing up and down the blondes neck.

"Hmm," Quinn breathed, "What babe?" She placed her hands on Santana's hips, tightly gripping, making Santana slightly bite the pale neck between her teeth.

"Do you think your Mom will be able to look after Beth?"

Quinn sighed and removed herself from Santana, "Unfortunately not, mom and Nate have gone on a little long weekend together, Sam is with his bitch of a girlfriend and Britt is god knows where, she's like the female version of Puck, always running after either skirts or cock." Quinn laughed, as did Santana.

Rachel on the other did not. "Quinn! You can not go around saying vulgar things like that in front of Beth! She's very impressionable at this age!"

Quinn looked shocked, then looked over to Puck, then Santana, then back at Rachel. As soon as she saw the seriousness on Rachel's face she started laughing, hard.

"Oh god! Santana, she is exactly as you told me. The same old soft Rachie, under all that goth." Quinn wiped a tear from her eyes. "Rachie, honestly, it's fine. I know shes impressionable, but she was too enthralled by Puck's ferret that I know she wasn't listening."

"Oh, okay," Rachel said, feeling a little better, "Hey, why don't I look after Beth? I mean momma is here and so is Puck. Wait Puck you heading out tonight?"

"I was going to check out the old hang out and was hoping that Quinn would tell me where the new hang outs are." Puck said, shrugging, then went back to playing with the baby, pulling funny faces, while the young blonde laughed like a drain.

"Okay, so it'll just be me and momma, and now i happen to know there is a very free house across the road." Rachel winked at the girls, who blushed.

Both Quinn and Santana knew it was probably too soon after seeing each other to even consider, thinking about having sex with each other but after being together for nearly half a year, emotionally, they believed it was time.

"Only if your mom is okay with that Rachie, I don't want to cause any problems. I mean she just up and left, I dont know whether that was my fault." Quinn was upset, she always thought of Shelby as a second mother and when she walked away just shaking her head, she knew she had disappointed the older brunette.

"It's because she wanted to be there for you during the hardest time in your young life, not because she was disappointed in you. How could I be disappointed Quinnie, she's absolutely gorgeous and I bet your a brilliant mother." All the kids turned around to see Shelby standing at the foot of the stairs. "Me and Rachel will look after her for you, while you and Santana go out for a date."

Quinn smiled and walked up to the elder brunette, stopping in front of her, "Are you sure, Shelly?"

Shelby smiled at the nickname, Quinn used to always call her that whenever they had private talks. She gathered Quinn into a big hug, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Of course, I am sure." She smiled, "But if you both," She pointedly looked at Santana, "Do not come back to this house after the date, I will then be very disappointed. It may be a Friday ladies but you will still have a curfew."

"What?! Momma, that's so unfair, I just got her!" Santana whined, pouting and then stamping her foot.

"What the hell am I, San? A person or a barbie doll you just bought?" Quinn looked sternly at the brunette she loved, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Quinn, you are a person."

Shelby laughed, "I'm liking this already!" Santana shot a look at her mom, still pouting. "Okay, I'll stop. Santana's curfew is midnight on a weekend, Quinn, when is yours? You are definitely staying here if you're going to be alone in that house."

"Mine is 1am Shelly." Quinn stated, simply, she heard Santana huff.

"Okay, well I will be popping over to your house just to ask your mother." Shelby said getting ready to go over the road. Quinn looked worriedly at Santana, she didn't want Shelby to be hurt if she saw Nathan there with her mom. Santana only shrugged, she knew Quinn knew about her mom's lover.

"Okay, Shelly, but so you know I am not lying."

Shelby patted Quinn's shoulder, " I know, Pet, I thought i might as well get the awkwardness out the way as well, as we are living on the same street again. Just tell me, has she got someone new?" Quinn just looked down at her feet, "I know I shouldn't even be asking."

Shelby got her set of keys, to let herself back into the house, and her cell as she neared the door. "Behave, okay?"

She took a deep breath, then stepped out the door, shutting it closed behind her. AS she made her way across the road, her nerves were all over the place. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, she was happily dating someone.

She stepped on the path to the Fabray's house, she heard a car and loud music coming closer. She turned to see the car turn into her drive. She started to make her way back over to her place.

As she got closer, she saw long tanned legs step out the car. She realised who it was and smiled.

The tall blonde got out of the car and smiled at Shelby, who was now closer. "Hey baby" The blonde said wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Once they parted, Shelby giggled, and hugged her blonde, "Hey Cassie."

What Shelby failed to notice was another blonde watching her from the porch she had just went to step on. Judy Fabray.

**Thank you everybody who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Much love.**


	11. Author's Note

Hi lovely readers,

You all are going to hate me for saying this but I am so sorry, this story will be going on hiatus, there are things that are going on at the moment, such as work and personal things that are getting to me a little too much. It didn't help with a few reviews that I have recently received, as i have tried my hardest with this story, I believe it may have ran away from me a little bit.

I would like to say to those who do love the story and have reviewed, favourited and followed this story, thank you, you all have been my inspiration.

Again I am so sorry, I will hopefully be writing again.

Until then,

Thank you, much love to you all.

H xx


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my favourite followers! You'll be glad that I am back! So here is the next chapter I know a lot of people are waiting for! I really hope you all enjoy it. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, followed and favourited this story and a big shout out to the people who have review! Thank you! **

**This chapter and the next is seriously rated M, you have been warned. **

**Chapter 11**

It had been a couple of weeks since Judy had saw Shelby kiss the blonde by her house. To say she was hurt would be an understatement. To Judy, Shelby looked more stunning, she had aged so well and her body was still as gorgeous as ever.

Quinn, Brittany and Sam all saw the change in their mother demeanor, she had become more quiet and Nathan had not been at the house for a while. They three blondes were in Brittany's room, talking and worrying about their mother.

"I just don't understand, why is Mom being like this? It's not like Shelby's the only one with a new partner? I mean has she even seen this Cassandra?" Brittany asked, painting Quinn's nails.

"Let's think about it, Shelby's blonde came to the street about two weeks ago." Sam started explaining, "Mom stopped Nathan coming to the house about two weeks ago, she must have seen blondie number two."

"Did we really even like Nathan?" Quinn asked, blowing on her left hand, to dry the nail varnish.

"He really started to grow on me." Brittany stated.

Sam sighed, "Britt, we talked about this, you need to stop liking people after they buy you things, you give off the wrong impressions."

Brittany went to argue but Quinn laid a hand on her sisters arm, "Britt, he's right, Nathan bought you a new motocross bike and you were suddenly his best friend. Then Kitty's friend, Marley bought you a coffee and I now you slept with her."

"You slept with a college girl?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam," Quinn said sternly, "So not the point right now." She turned back to the eldest blonde, "Brittany, let's face it, Nathan was a douche. Hell he started treating mom like shit around the two month mark, and he called you stupid numerous times."

"Just like Dad." Brittany sighed. "Okay I get it, we don't like him, but it's not like Mom and Shel are going to get back together, she's still with high pitched blondie."

Quinn thought for a while, until her brother and sister saw a smirk grow on her face. "Quinn, what's that look for?" Sam asked.

"I just remembered something Santana told me."

"Okay, ew, I do not need to know about the sexy things between you two, she's like my sister and you are my sister!" Brittany said.

"Oh my god! No Britt!" Quinn said blushing and slapping the older blonde's leg, "It was something Santana told me about Shelby and Fake Blondie."

Sam and Brittany just looked at her waiting for her to spill the beans, but she kept quiet, still trying to get her nails dry.

"Quinn! Seriously! News now!" Sam shouted, slapping the blonde across the head with a magazine.

"Kids!" They heard Judy shout up, "Quiet, I just got Beth down to sleep!"

They all shouted their apologies and Quinn got comfy again to tell her gossip.

"Okay," She started, "So Santana was on the phone to me, when I heard a lot of arguing on the line and Santana told me that it was Fake Blondie and Shelby arguing again. Apparently they have been arguing ever since Cassandra found out that Mom lived across the road. Anyways a couple of days ago, Santana sent me a text saying 'ding dong the wicked witch is gone.'"

"Oh!" Brittany said, bouncing up and down, "This is too good to be true! Both parents now single again!"

All the blondes smiled at each other, which turned into them bouncing on the bed then turned into a massive pillow fight. Feathers were flying everywhere, when Sam's phone beeped.

"Okay, okay!" He said, chucking the pillow in Quinn's face, "I give up!" He reached his phone and saw there was a text from his friend Finn. "Oh guys, there's a party at Bree's tonight. You wanna go?"

"That's tonight? I thought it was tomorrow, didn't you Britt?" Quinn asked, smoothing down her hair.

"Yeah, I swear she told me tomorrow." She answered, pushing Quinn down to cuddle into her, laying her head on the short blonde's shoulder.

"Well," Sam dragged out, "It's tonight, so we going? We can invite the Cocoran's as well, they've mixed pretty well in school."

"Yes, definitely. When is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's at 9.30."

"Okay then, siblings cuddle time then, I need to rest after all that fun." Brittany and Sam laughed at their sister, she always acted like the oldest, but they loved it, they loved her maternal heart and especially loved their niece. Sam smiled and curled up into Quinn's other side.

**9 o'clock in the evening**

"Okay, you're curfew is at 1am and don't you dare be late, I mean it Santana, I don't care if Quinn is begging." Shelby said, standing at the door with Rachel watching Puck and Santana walk to Quinn's car for a party.

They turned back to go back into the house. Rachel looked at her mother, "You know, you're a pretty cool Mom for letting them go to a party and not be a bit worried."

Shelby laughed, "Baby, this is your brother and sister, they would find a way to go even if I said no, plus you're only young once and Santana cant get pregnant."

Rachel hugged Shelby and smiled up at her, "I love you, Mom. I am going upstairs to catch up on my shows."

"Okay, baby, I am going to pop out for a few hours, you going to be okay on your own?" Shelby asked, kissing her youngest on the forehead.

"I'll be fine, I'll lock my bedroom door and you lock the front door." She answered, nodding. Rachel headed upstairs, blowing Shelby a kiss then got to her room and locked the door.

Shelby heard the lock and rushed to get ready. Her tight black jeans she were still fine and made her ass look good, she ran to her room and put on a rose colored blouse on and left the top few buttons undone, showing come cleavage and put her black pumps on that made her look taller. She looked in the mirror one last time and fluffed her curls.

She made her way downstairs and grabbed her keys, phone and a bottle of wine, making sure she locked the door when she got outside. She looked across the road and saw the downstairs light on at the Fabray's and smiled.

Strutting across the road and up the path, she confidently knocked the door. She breathed a couple of time before she heard the lock on the door turn.

"Sh-Shelby?" Judy asked, shocked. What was this woman doing here? "Ho- Wha- Huh?"

Shelby smiled and held up the wine, "I came to talk, can I come in?"

Judy looked at the wine then back at Shelby, God she looks sexy, she thought. The blonde looked to herself and saw she was in yoga pants and a tank top.

"Um, sure." She stepped aside to let the brunette in.

Shelby strode in and looked around, "The place is looking good Jude. You've done a lot more to it."

Judy stared at Shelby's ass, transfixed as she walked, "Hmm, that will happen when you haven't seen house in 9 years," She thought the woman was gorgeous but she was still pissed, "Do you want a glass?" She asked, pointing to the wine bottle.

Shelby nodded, "Yes, please."

Judy got two wine glasses and motioned to Shelby to go to the living room, she set the glasses on the coffee table and sat on the couch on leg tucked under herself. Shelby followed her lead, after pouring generous amounts of wine into each glass.

Judy cleared her throat and grabbed the wine, "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Jude-"

"No, you don't get to call me that anymore." The blonde snapped, looking at Shelby with fire in her eyes.

Shelby swallowed and cleared her throat, "Judy, I wanted to say how sorry I am. It was a horrible decision to make. It killed me everyday." She saw the blondes eyes soften, "I will not lie to you and say that I regret my decision, because I don't." The fire came back to the hazel eyes before the close so Judy to slam back the rest of the glass of wine. She poured herself some more, "My only regret is that I didn't get a chance to ask you to come with me."

"Wha-? What do you mean?" Judy asked, quietly.

"Judy, when I was in the hospital. I got to see everyone. Hiram, my kids, your kids, hell I even saw Pete, Kitty and Lizzie!" She exclaimed, "But the one person, the only person, I really wanted to see, didn't turn up. I was waiting for you to come by, because I was going to ask you to come with me and my family."

Judy sat there stunned, she shook her head and stood from the couch, glass gripped tight in her hand. The blonde stood there, staring hard at Shelby, trying to see the lies in her confession, when she didn't see any she tossed her second glass of wine back down her throat, swallowing harshly.

The blonde moved towards Shelby, and the brunette slightly shrunk back into the couch. Judy grabbed the glass out of Shelby's hand only to replace it with her own. She held the hand tightly, pulling Shelby to her feet and forcing her to follow towards and up the stairs.

When they entered Judy's room, Judy pushed Shelby up against the wall and kissed her hard. Shelby returned the kiss, with more fever, loving the feel of the blonde's plump lips against hers, she opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue across Judy's bottom lip, Judy granted entrance.

Judy's hands were on Shelby's hips, gripping hard, only loosening when she moved her hand upwards, under the loose blouse, finally resting on the small of the brunette's back, running her nails lightly across the skin.

They broke for air, Judy tracing a path of kisses down Shelby's chin and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point, sucking and biting. Shelby was breathing heavily and moaned.

Judy stopped her motions, picked her head up and looked at Shelby, her lips plumper than before. "Do you like this blouse and was it expensive?" She breathed. All Shelby could do was shake her head, and that was all Judy needed.

She ripped the blouse open, buttons flying in every direction, she moaned at the sight before her. She ran her hands up the slight toned stomach, up to the breasts encased in black lace, molding her hands around them, squeezing and teasing.

Shebly threw her head backwards, not caring she hit her head on the wall. She placed her hand's over the blonde's on her breasts and prized them off, only to lead Judy to the bed, pushing her on it and straddling her.

Judy put her hands on the jean clad thighs, "Do you know how fucking sexy you look on top of me?" Shelby bit her lip at the question and shook her head, Judy smirked, "Let me show you." She grabbed Shelby's hand and guided it under her yoga pants but above her panties.

Shelby gasped when she felt the heat. She removed her hand, which cause a groan to come from the blonde. The brunette place both hands beside the blondes head.

She leaned in close to the blonde's ear, "I've been dreaming of this since high school." She nipped at Judy's earlobe, "And now I am going to make you scream my name."

Judy moaned, Shelby sat up and grabbed the bottom of the tank top and pulled it off, moaning loudly at the sight of pale bare breasts.

**Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter is being written as you read! So it will be soon! **

**Review make me happy, a happy writer does write more *cough* Hint *cough* hehe.**

**Love you all! **

**H **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for the fact that it has been ages to upload this chapter, I have had a lot of shit happening lately and i hope to be better at updating this story so please bear with me. Thank you to all you readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers. It means a lot.**

**Would like to give a little shout out to my girlfriend, as I know she likes a bit of sexy times. I love you babe! **

**Warning: this whole chapter is rated M as is the story, if you are too young to read this and still read it then you have been warned. **

**On with the show! **

**Chapter 12**

_Judy moaned, Shelby sat up and grabbed the bottom of the tank top and pulled it off, moaning loudly at the sight of pale bare breasts._

Shelby lent down and started kissing Judy's neck, trailing to her collar bone, nipping the skin on the way. She lowered to her elbows to get lower down the blonde's body, kissing down her chest, finally making it to the pale breasts. She kissed around the dusty rose nipple of the right breast.

"Shelby, please." Judy moaned, one hand tangled in the black mass of hair.

Shelby lifted her head, looking at Judy with lust filled eyes, "What Jude, what do you need?"

Judy grabbed Shelby's left hand and placed it on her left breast, "You, I need you so bad." She stated with a whiny voice.

"Then you shall get me, babe." Shelby got off the blonde and motioned her to get up to the pillows in the middle on the bed. The blonde did as was told, watching as Shelby got on the bed and crawled up to Judy, placing her hands on the blonde's thighs. "I believe these need to be off."

She lightly brushed the beauty's hips and in one quick motion ripped the yoga pants off, leaving the blonde in a red lace thong. Shelby growled and grabbed the woman's legs and made them bend at the knee, feet flat on the bed. She placed herself kneeling at her blonde's feet, ready to be between the gorgeous legs.

Shelby lent down and started kissing down the milky thigh, starting at the knee. Getting closer to her destination, she could hear Judy panting and saw her clenching the bedding in her hands. Shelby shifted herself on her knees, and without warning pulled the thong off, placing herself on her stomach between Judy's legs looking at her one desire.

Shelby looked up and stared into Judy's half closed eyes, "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Judy moaned at the husky tone of Shelby's voice, ran her fingers through the dark hair, only to pull Shelby's hot mouth closer to where she needed her the most. The moan from the blonde continued, loudly, when the brunette's mouth was encased around her clit, sucking slightly.

"Oh god," Shelby whispered, releasing the clit, "You taste better than I dreamed."

Judy smiled, breathing shallow with arousal, "Shelby, I love you," Shelby smiled at the confession, "But if you do not fuck me in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to have to take it into my own hands."

Shelby smirked at the thought, then saw Judy's hand travelling down her own stomach, the brunette's eyes widened and sat up, ran her hands up the creamy thighs and immediately entered the desired entrance.

Judy moaned at the intrusion, throwing her head back in pleasure, "Oh god, Shelby, please faster."

The faster the brunette went the louder the blonde got. Judy was reaching her ultimate climax, her hand putted around the bed, in search of the brunettes, when she found it she intertwined their fingers and came, "SHELBY!"

Meanwhile on the other side of town (Bree's house)

As soon as her fingers entered her, she knew she wasn't going to last. She wrapped her arms tighter around strong shoulders, the grip on her thigh tightened and pulled slightly getting her closer to her lovers body.

"Oh fuck, I'm not going to last, baby." The brunette said, panting.

The brunette felt soft angelic lips on her ear and a soft voice commanding her, "Come for me, Santana."

The same second Judy had called out 'Shelby', Santana called out her own loves name, "QUINN!"

Santana's head fell on Quinn's shoulder, completely spent. Quinn's free hand gently ran up and down her back, soothing the intense orgasm.

Before Santana could either utter a word to the blonde or even pick up her thing from the floor, the bedroom door flung open.

"Quinn! Santana!" They turned to see Brittany standing in the door frame, "Okay, eww, and Rachel's just called, Shelby went to Mom."

The couple jumped up off the bed, Quinn quickly picking up Santana's thong and shoving it in her purse, while Santana got up and just simply pulled her skirt.

She looked to the blonde and winked, "Keep those, just something to remind you of this night."

Quinn found herself getting even wetter than before, instantly reminding her that she never got her satisfaction. She shook her head and followed Brittany and Santana down and out of the house and to the Corcoran's to hear the story.

**I am so sorry it is short! Again hoping to be more regular with my updates but it does depend on work and health! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
